Fantasy to Them, Reality to Us
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: *chapter updated!* Rating mostly for language... Harry mysteriously leaves Hogwarts in his 5th year... but will leaving come with a price? Plz R
1. The Request

A/N & DISCLAIMER: Okay, I know... the usual vault rule apply, touch not least ye be touched... this characters are not my own... except for Alecentra... she is mine... everything is JK Rowling... please only R&R... no flames... hate to have to put hose you guys back for them! Anyways, this is my first attempt at a HP fanfic... so if I get the dialogue or any names wrong, I am sorry... I will try harder to please y'all! So... enjoy...

FANTASY TO THEM, REALITY TO US

By: Sweetwater Gal

PART ONE: THE REQUEST

"It is a most unusual request, is it not?"  
  
"Albus I know that it is quite unusual, but"  
  
"It must be done."  
  
"Yes it is imperative"  
  
*Sigh* "Well, if you must put it that way"  
  
"Albus, I know that it is a very strange request—not to mention the risks that are involved—but you know of its importance. And it is indeed important especially for young Harry."  
  
"All right, Alecentra. I will set forth to making the proper arrangements."  
  
"Albus you *do* trust me, don't you? You do trust that this is the best for everyone concerned especially for Harry."  
  
"Alecentra, I do trust you. But I'm afraid that I do not agree that this will be the best thing for the young lad." *Sigh* "But alas, this is not for me to decide."  
  
"I'm afraid it is not and Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for trusting me. I will take care of him I will protect him"  
  
"Alecentra taking care and protecting him can only go so far"  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Just keep that in mind, Alecentra. That is all I ask. Just keep that in mind."  



	2. The Calm before the Storm

PART TWO: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Fifteen year old Hermione Granger placed her head down, closing her eyes a wee bit. She was still quite tired from her lack of sleep last night, studying and all.  
  
"My, my, Mione why am I not surprised to find you here in the library, practically napping on the text."  
  
Hermione sat up, startled by the mocking voice. She had expected to meet eyes with Ron Weasley, but instead found herself practically drowning in a sea of brilliant green. "Harry?"   
  
"The one and only unfortunately" he added as an afterthought. Harry Potter, fifteen and also a fellow fifth year like Granger, scratched the back of his neck before sitting himself down next to Hermione.  
  
"So, Potter—where's your fellow partner in crime?" Hermione teased, straightening herself up.  
  
A knowing smile appeared on his face. His eyes twinkled as if he just discovered some deep gossip that needed to be spread.  
  
"What is that grin for, Harry?" Hermione questioned, eyebrow raised.   
  
"Come with me," He automatically stood up and grasped her hand, giving it a bit of a tug.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped in confusion and shock upon his sudden touch. "Go with you where?"  
  
His green eyes still sparkled like emeralds in the sun, "Trust me"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I should probably refuse even harder!" She smirked, despite the fact that she was already at her feet and her hand still remained in Harry's own.  
  
He glared at her, "Funny, Mione. It is a wonder why Ron loves bantering with you. You got yourself quite a wickedly sharp tongue."  
  
"Don't you know it, Potter." She remarked quickly.  
  
"C'mon, Mione!" He tugged again, tightening his hold on her hand.  
  
Hermione however, extremely aware of how his touch seemed to spread this unexpected warmth though her, remained in her place. "Wait a minute, Potter! Where exactly are you planning on dragging' me?" She emphasized the word "dragging", which caused Harry to only glare at her harder.  
  
Though he was becoming quite annoyed with her questioning, a mischievous smile still remained. "Well, if you continue refusing to follow me, Mione, I won't exactly be dragging you anywhere" He smirked, paused, then suddenly swooped her up and swung her over his broad shoulder. "Reckon I will just have to sweep you off your feet while you kick and scream for me to put you down!"  
  
Hermione shrieked—both with surprise and quiet delight—as Harry practically carried her out of the library on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, "Put me down!" She tried to kick and wiggle her body out of his grasp, but Harry Potter was ever so much stronger than her. Most of his strength and his handsome physique was mostly due to his constant practicing of Quidditch.  
  
"Don't think so, Granger." He continued strutting down the halls with a struggling Hermione Granger. Harry laughed at Hermione's attempts to fall out of his hold. "Stop fighting it, Hermione" He snickered, "And just consider yourself lucky because it's not everyday that a girl gets to be carried by Harry Potter himself. Some girls would consider it quite an honor, y'know."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then lightly smacked the back of Harry's head. "Watch yourself, Potter. If Malfoy hasn't found a spell that will cause your head to swell a thousand times, then I'm pretty sure that your big ego' will more than likely do you in!"  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A voice sneered onto the scene.  
  
Harry came to a sudden halt. His grasp on Hermione became more firm as he still held her over his shoulder.   
  
Hermione recognized that voice as did Harry. She turned her head to gaze over Harry's other shoulder. "Speak of the devil" She mumbled as she felt Harry's whole body tense up at the sight of his rival.  
  
"If it isn't Harry Potter and" A fifteen year old boy with slick back white blond hair paused. A wide smirk appeared on his face as he crossed his arms. Draco Malfoy snickered, "My, my, Potter and here we all thought that you fancied Miss Chang." Draco glanced at his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. "Yet we seemed to have discovered that Potter has another woman in his arms and say," Draco walked a bit to the side to meet eyes with Hermione. "Well, look at this! If it isn't Hermione Granger! Who'd have imagined that Granger would end up in Potter's arms? Simply quite amazing, isn't it?" He asked his two dim witted body guards.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry growled. He clenched his free hand angrily.  
  
"Harry, don't." Hermione whispered, "Not here in the halls where it's more than likely that Snape or McGonagall will appear.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Draco shook his head, "Oh Hermione y'know, even I know that you can do so much better than Potter"  
  
Hermione kicked off and jumped out of Harry's grasp, then turned to Draco with fierce eyes. Snarling, "Speak one more bad thing about Harry and I swear to you, Malfoy, that you will be wishing that you were facing Voldemort's wrath instead of mines!"  
  
Everyone present in the hallways immediately stopped. All eyes were suddenly on Hermione and Draco as they faced each other down. Many gasped—including Malfoy's thugs—the second they heard Hermione utter You-Know-Who's name. There have only been a brave few whom had the courage to say his name. Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were just two of the bold few. If Hermione had the guts to say Voldemort with such natural ease without even flinching well, Draco Malfoy must have done something to anger her!  
There was something dangerous flickering in her eyes as she stared Draco down. Draco seized himself and tried to return the venomous stare, yet only to fall short. He blinked, then slowly took a step back. Draco gulped, then feigned a couple of coughs. He glanced at his Slytherin friends. "Shit seems like I'm starting to come down with a bit of cold consideryourself lucky, Potter."  
  
Harry stood proudly behind Hermione, glaring at Draco suspiciously. He glanced down at Hermione, who also met eyes with him.  
  
"Real"  
  
"Uh-huh" Without thinking too much about it, Harry lightly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He placed his head, resting his chin, on her shoulder, though his eyes were still staring daggers at Draco.  
  
"Plus" Draco only sneered harder at the two. "I wouldn't want to see your dear girlfriend cry." He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle, "Horrible thing to see, y'know. A girl weeping." Draco shuddered, smirked at Harry, then turned around and left with Crabbe and Goyle eagerly behind.  
  
When Draco and his little gang left, the most of the group that gathered had groaned in disappointment. Others had snickered at Draco's sudden cowardliness. Soon enough, everyone began dispersing and going there separate ways.  
  
Hermione felt Harry tense up even more. She turned around to face him, yet still remaining in his arms. She placed her arms up around her neck, "Harry" Her tone warning and weary.  
  
Harry had watched Malfoy leave and his eyes remained slit in an angry glare. "That bastard better watch his mouth before I bloody well fuckin' kill him!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. "Don't talk like that!"  
  
He sighed, "Well, I can't help it if the fuckin' bastard brings out the worse in me!" Harry gazed down at Hermione, and his whole demeanor suddenly changed as he realized just how angelic she looked in his arms. Her eyes were staring up at him and the young man decided right there and then that he would more than willing drown himself in them.  
  
"Harry he is not worth getting expelled, you hear me? Draco is a bastard and the whole school knows it! He'll get what's coming to him soon enough believe me."  
  
His eyes sparkled mischievously, "Believe you? Is that a prediction, Miss Granger? Especially this coming from the girl that walked out on Divination third year."  
  
Hermione glared at him, then pushed him away. "Harry!" She shoved his hard enough that he lost his hold on her. Hermione turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! Oh c'mon, Mione!" Harry held his hands out in defense. "I was just joking!"  
  
She continued walking, yet the young woman was still glowing happily.  



	3. Mysterious Departure

PART THREE: MYSTERIOUS DEPARTURE

  
His best friend was on his mind the day that his whole world turned upside down. Only hours before he was so close to doing something that he has been meaning to do since the summer before fifth year. So close was he to giving his Mione, his best friend since first year, his one and only Hermione his heart. That, and a kiss.  
  
If he had known that he would have begun crushing over Cho Chang to heavy in deep like with his best friend, Harry would have laughed at himself like a fool. At first, he was a bit worried that his other best friend, Ron Weasley, would also have feelings for their Hermione. His fears were eased however at the accidentally sight of Ron and a certain other Gryffindor fifth year making out. In fact, he would have let Hermione into his little discovery, but Malfoy had ruined that.  
  
Life for Harry James Potter had been so sweet hours ago until he received the news that he would be leaving Hogwarts and those that mattered most to him.   
  
The dreadful news was delivered in disguise as a blessing. He was suffering through another class with Snape picking on him, though two of the good things about the class were sitting on either side of him, Ron to his right and Hermione to his left. Suddenly, much to the surprise of everyone including Harry, Dumbledore entered Snape's classroom.  
  
Dumbledore indicated that he wished to privately speak to Snape, to which he complied. Much of the students strained to hear the conversation, only to be disappointed upon the quick return of the two wizards.   
  
"Potter!" Snape suddenly snarled, causing everyone to jump. Harry was the most startled.  
  
As if the class could not become more surprised, Snape managed to stun everyone as his voice somewhat softened. "You are excused from class, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore wishes to see you now."  
  
All eyes were on Harry as he just stared back and forth between Snape and a silhouette of Dumbledore patiently waiting for him outside.  
  
"Harry?" He heard Hermione softly call his name, concern evident in her sweet voice. He glanced at her and noticed the quiet fear in her brown eyes. She was always so protective and worried of him. Has been concerned about him ever since they first met. That was one of the things that he loved so much about Hermione, her kind heart.  
  
"Potter!" Snape snapped again, this time causing a somewhat relief all around, for what scared his students more was a "gentle soft spoken" Snape than the harsh cold professor they all love to hate. "Don't keep the Headmaster waiting." He sneered.  
  
Harry jumped up and quickly gathered his things into his bag. He felt a kind hand on his shoulder and glanced to his right to met eyes with his other best friend, Ron.  
  
"You're innocent til proven guilty, Harry. Remember that, okay?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed and rolled her eyes at her fiery red hair friend.  
  
Harry nodded meekly at his friend before standing up to leave. He turned and was prepared to leave when he felt a soft hand clasp into his. A bit startled, Harry glance and once again found himself drowning into her eyes.  
  
"We'll be waiting for you in the common room, Harry." She softly whispered before releasing her grasp.  
  
A smile appeared on his face. Knowing that his best friend, Ron, and the woman who had his heart, Hermione, will be there for him in the end gave Harry such strength and courage to face whatever was waiting for him in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Unfortunately  
  
"Harry I do realize that this news is not to your liking, but"  
  
"Don't say it. Please don't say that this is all for the best" He met eyes with the man who held such wisdom in his eyes. "I don't think I can stand to hear it because you know that it's not true."  
  
"My boy," Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. He had accompanied Harry back to his room while he began to prepare for his departure. Dumbledore had just informed Harry that he was to leave Hogwarts immediately. That he must leave with a woman named Alecentra who was to help with his wizardry training elsewhere. That it was very important that he go with this woman at once. And that no one must know otherwise except for the fact that the famous Harry Potter has left Hogwarts and will not return. Not even for graduation.  
  
"My boy, I do not like this as much as you do but you must understand something"  
  
"Please Professor, don't." Harry stubbornly replied. As he finished the rest of his packing, he stopped for a split second to reconsider. Why was he even agreeing to this? To something that so far did not seem as life threatening or life altering as it sound. All Dumbledore had told him was that he had to leave with this Alecentra woman, learn magic under her guidance, and that he cannot return to Hogwarts to even finish out the rest of his schooling. Why was he even leaving when he saw no threat if he were to stay?  
  
"Because Harry," Dumbledore answered, as if reading young Potter's mind. "Inside you feel its importance. You know that you must leave because you can feel it inside of you. That no matter how much we all want you to stay, including yourself, that you must go."  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, every word that Dumbledore spoke of was true. That as vague as he was about him having to leave Hogwarts, inside Harry knew that he had to go.  
  
"You must hurry, Harry. Remember, no one can know of your departure. Except that you have left and you will not return until years have passed."  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, pain in his eyes. "What about Hermione and Ron? I can't even tell them good-bye?"  
  
He watched the kindly old wizard bow his head, gesturing the answer that Harry dreaded. "I am sorry, Harry. They must not know either."  
  
"They're going to hate me!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not going to hurt the two most important people in the world to me! I need to at least say good-bye! Please, Professor. Please."  
  
"Harry you mustn't. You can't. And, as painful as this will sound, you know that given the chance, you won't."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, staring hard at his elder. "What do you mean by that? If I were given the chance, I would!"  
  
"Not even knowing that saying good-bye to them will put them in danger?" Dumbledore asked mysteriously, causing a definite chill to fly through Harry's body.  
  
"What?" He breathed, startled by Dumbledore's insinuation.  
  
"What people don't know, Harry, can't hurt them." He replied, then paused before adding. "I shall await for you outside the door. Time is of the essence."  
  
With that, Dumbledore disappeared behind the wooden door. Leaving Harry to ponder his words.  
  
As Harry finished his packing, Dumbledore's words echoed deeply in his soul. *"What people don't know, Harry, can't hurt them."* What did he mean by that?  
  
"Harry? Are you ready?"  
  
A numbness spread through the young man as he took in what could be the last time he would ever see this room. He glanced over at Ron's bed pensively. "Bye, Ron." He whispered, "Take care of Hermione for me while I'm gone." Harry grabbed his backpack, leaving the rest of his belongings for the school's house-elves to tend for as Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Dumbledore ushered Harry out, placing a fatherly hand on the small of his back. Taking one last regard, Harry bit his lip and exited the room.  


  
~~~~**~~~~  


  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
He looked up at the woman named Alecentra and immediately both hated and respected her at the same time.  
  
Her eyes, which were an unusual pair of blue and silver, gazed straight into his eyes, as if attempting to stare into his soul. Her raven hair, long and straight, seemed to glimmer by sunlight. She was of great beauty, which sent a chill through Harry, for image wise she defined perfection.   
  
"Alecentra, right?" He challenged her eyes by trying to stare her down.  
  
"Yes, that is my name. And you are Harold James Potter?" As if reading his mind, Alecentra returned the stare, hard and fierce. Only she added in a hint of amusement in her bluish-silver eyes.  
  
"It's Harry. Not Harold." He fought back and stared harder as if whomever won this staring contest would win the other's utter respect. Harry would have had a complete lack of respect  
  
If Alecentra had not lightened the mood and winked at him with laughing eyes.  
  
"I'm not the wicked witch you may think me to be, Harry. You can trust me." She smiled warmly a him.  
  
Though she had the apparent physicality and vitality of youth, her eyes revealed much more age and wisdom similar to match Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"That's what worries me." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he somewhat softened up on her.  
  
Alecentra glanced up at Dumbledore, "Albus," She acknowledged him with a comforting smile.  
  
"Alecentra" He nodded. Glancing at Harry, then returned his gaze back Alecentra. "I trust that he is in good hands." He spoke, stating it more than questioning.  
  
"Absolutely," She answered back, giving Harry a small smile. "Well, we must get going, Harry. You have much to learn with unfortunately little time to learn it."  
  
"And much of those lessons, I'm guessing, can't be taught here at Hogwarts, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, yet learning another hint as to why he must mysteriously leave his home.  
  
The twinkle in Alecentra's eyes seemed to have answered his question, for she just merely met his gaze and held it steady before breaking it to say farewell to Dumbledore.  
  
"We shall see you again, Albus." She reached out and shook hands with Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes I shall." He replied.   
  
Alecentra glanced at Harry, winked, then with a flourish of her hand she magically apparated a muggle machine that Harry recognized as a car.  
  
Inside the car, Harry noticed, were all his belongings nicely placed in the back.  
  
It was an average car, yet there seemed to be a hint of magic sparkling around the four door blue vehicle.  
  
"Harry, we must be leaving quickly." Alecentra smiled, hopping into the driver's side. "Come now you get shotgun, obviously." She laughed.  
  
"Shotgun?" Dumbledore inquired, glancing at Harry.  
  
"She means front seat next to the driver's side, Professor." Harry smiled.  
  
"Ah yes" Dumbledore smiled down at his young student. Smiling a fatherly grin at him. "Harry it has been quite an honor to have had you attend Hogwarts. Though I do not truly want you to leave, I must say that I trust Alecentra will do a fine job helping you on that road to bigger and better things. I will miss you, dear boy. We all will."  
  
"Professor I will see you again, won't I? It is possible for me to at least *visit* Hogwarts a few months from now, right?"  
  
"That is not up to me to decide, Harry. But I will say that seeing you again would be quite a delight."  
  
Harry went to Dumbledore, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much, Professor." Was all he could say, for fear that if he were to say more, he would lose his composure to leave.  
  
Dumbledore returned the hug, then pulled away from the young wizard in training. "This is not good-bye, Harry. It is merely a see you later."  
  
Nodding, "See you later, Professor Dumbledore." With that, Harry quickly jumped in next to Alecentra.  
  
"You ready, Harry?" Alecentra started the car, surprisingly the engine did not start as noisily as a regular muggle vehicle would.  
  
Harry turned around, taking one last view of the magical castle that was Hogwarts School. For a mere moment, he could have sworn that he saw his Hermione meeting eyes with him from one of the great windows, but only thought of it as him starting to miss her terribly. With a lump in his throat, and a stubbornness not to cry, he just faced forward and replied, "I'm ready."  
  
Dumbledore watched as the vehicle start to race towards the trees of the Forbidden Forest. One whom had not known that the car was magically would have feared the machine to crash into the trees. And one whom had not known of the car's magic would have fainted in surprise as the car apparated and disappear quickly as it had appeared.  
  
Albus Dumbledore just stared for a moment at the place where Alecentra and Harry disappeared. Then turned around and returned back to Hogwarts, preparing himself for a barrage of questions he knew that he was to face.  
  



	4. Changes

PART FOUR: CHANGES

What seemed like forever was merely just two years two years spent and she was now anxiously waiting for the mere months to pass to pass and for graduation day to finally arrive.  
  
"A bit preoccupied today aren't we, Mione?"  
  
Seventeen year old Hermione Granger gave a startled glance at her best friend.  
  
"Can't wait to arrive at Hogwarts one last time, huh?" Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley added, her eyes shining teasingly. "I would be too if this were my last year." She then turned to the young man sitting right next to Hermione. Raising an eyebrow, "So what's your excuse for your lack of excitement, Ronald?"  
  
"Ron" Her older brother, Ron Weasley, growled. "Remember that, Regina" He retorted back, causing his girlfriend to smack him on the arm.  
  
"Be nice, Ron." Hermione hissed, though a small smile was on her face.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes at his girl, yet a tiny grin found its way onto his handsome face.  
  
"Oh you two are so cute that you make me absolutely sick!" Ginny feigned a gag, yet giggled at her brother and her best friend.  
  
Hermione joined in the laughter. Very soon, Ron found himself laughing as well.  
  
Things had changed since fifth year, and Hermione was the most surprised by the changes. She never would have imagined herself being the girlfriend of Ron Weasley, her very own best friend and fellow banter partner. If only, the one man, her one best friend, that she could see herself being with was  
  
At the slight remembrance of him, Hermione's heart did a funny lurch and pang. It had been two years since his disappearance. Two years since Harry left Hogwarts—left her—without so much as a good-bye. It was the most painful day of her life. Not just because of his departure without a farewell, but because of how the day started out so beautifully. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday  
  
**"My, my, Mione why am I not surprised to find you here in the library, practically napping on the text."**  
  
She had laughed with him on that day. She had been in his arms that day. For a moment in time, Hermione Granger actually belonged to the famous Harry Potter and everyone knew it. Knew that she belonged to him, her best friend, and the one boy who had her heart.  
  
"Mione? You okay?"  
  
A loving hand found its way onto hers, waking her from her trance. Hermione turned, meeting gentle eyes with Ron.  
  
The day that Harry Potter left their lives was also the day that Ron and Hermione realized that they indeed needed each other more than they could ever comprehend. Not only had they become greater friends since that day, but very soon they became a part of each other. Far greater than friendship, and even now far greater than love. No one knows what the future holds for them, for they could be together one moment, then apart the next. Whatever happens, Hermione and Ron had this bond, this understanding, that not even Harry could break. They were soul mates of a different kind.  
  
"You still thinking about him?" Ron softly asked.  
  
"Always you know that" She replied, suddenly feeling guilty for admitting it in front of Ron.  
  
"Hermione it's okay I miss him too." He eased her guilt, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead.  
  
Hermione took a good hard look at Ron, and her heart swelled with love for him. No matter what happened between them, she would always love this young man before her.   
  
Ron had grown up into a fine young man. His brown eyes glimmered with laughter and wisdom that far exceeded that of Hermione Granger of all people! Though his hair was just as flaming red as ever, it was still his trademark and had grown to make him just as exceedingly handsome than before.  
  
He wasn't the only one that grew up. Hermione herself had grown into quite a young woman. Her once bushy brown hair had long since grown and had tamed down to elegant sleekness. She had sprouted a few inches and filled out in all the right places. Much of the muggles that she had met had begun to comment her as being the next young muggle actress Kate Beckinsale. Hermione did research on this "Kate" person, and found that the compliment was to her liking.  
  
Young sixth year Ginny Weasley had also transformed into a lovely woman. Her equally flaming red hair was now past her shoulders, and had become just as sleek and define as Hermione's. Though she was petite in size, she had also indeed filled out in all the right places. This is much to her older brother's dismay, for that meant that he might have to kill a whole bunch of his friends, were the boys to give Ginny an undeserved once over.  
  
Yes, a lot has changed. Much things have changed which caused Hermione to wonder "Wherever Harry is I wonder if he has changed as well"  



	5. His Arrival

PART FIVE: HIS ARRIVAL

The whole ceremony had gone off without a hitch. From the sorting of the first years, to Professor Dumbledore's welcoming speech. Everything seemed in order until his arrival.  
  
An empty seat remained at the main table where mostly all of the Hogwarts professors sat. An empty seat reserved for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hogwarts had yet to keep a DADA teacher for more than a year—something that the seventh years now grew accustomed to.  
  
Everyone was quite curious as to whom would teach DADA this year, including the resident faculty. Everyone that is except Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, there he is now. And just in time for the festivities."  
  
The Great Hall doors had opened quite quietly upon his entrance. He obviously wasn't expecting to make his presence known, yet upon Dumbledore's words, all eyes were on him.  
  
He was a striking young man. Tall, broad, and standing with quiet pride and strength. He stood no more than six feet two. His hair was raven black and kept hauntingly untidy. And his emerald eyes sparkled against the well lit Hall.  
  
In a muggles black jacket, blue shirt and denim jeans, he looked no more than twenty five, no less than twenty. At least that is most of the guesses of a lot of the gaping females in the room.  
  
Whispers traveled round wondering who this mysterious stranger was.  
  
"Come. Come now, my dear boy. Join us." Dumbledore welcomed the young stranger with open arms.  
  
The mysterious stranger nodded his head, a relieved half smile on his face. As he made his way to the front, a lot of eyes watched his every step.  
  
A sudden chill flew through Hermione Granger's body as she watched this stranger. A stranger that looked hauntingly familiar.  
  
As the young man finally made his way to the main table, Dumbledore indicated towards the empty spot reserved for the DADA teacher.  
  
Collective quiet gasps spread through as everyone realized that this young fellow was to be their new DADA professor.  
  
He stood by the seat that Dumbledore indicated, knowing that the Headmaster was going to introduce him to the magical student body. If he could just capture the moment that would follow he thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Everyone may I have your attention? I am most pleased to announce a most joyous return to this Hogwarts family. Please join me in welcoming your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pardon me, please join me in welcoming *back*" He took a grand pause, causing the young man to chuckle quietly to himself.  
  
"Oh Dumbledore" He quietly joked, "I see your flare for dramatics has yet to change."  
  
Dumbledore winked at the young man, having heard his words. "Please join me in welcoming back"  
  
The young man allowed his gaze to search out the Gryffindor table, and his eyes rested upon her. Of all the reactions, it was *her* reaction that he wanted to witness the most. Though he knew full well in his heart what it would be. Oh how he wished right now to be that person to catch her as she fainted when Dumbledore announced the arrival of  
  
"Mr. Harold James Potter!"  



	6. Face to Face Again

PART SIX: FACE TO FACE AGAIN

"I should have realized it was you from the first moment you entered the room."  
  
After the banquet, Harry had retreated to his residence. Like mostly all the teachers living at Hogwarts, he was treated to a quaint living space. One of the things that he did enjoy about being a teacher at Hogwarts now was the privacy. No student was allowed around the faculty resident homes.   
  
So Harry was quite surprise to hear her voice. Harry turned around, meeting eyes with the young woman that stole his heart years before.   
  
"Hermione" He spoke softly, wanting to savor her name, this moment.  
  
"Your hair is still as untidy as before and your eyes still sparkle like emeralds" She whispered, walking towards him.  
  
"You're still just as beautiful as I remember, Hermione." Harry got up from his seat, making his way gently towards her.   
  
Hermione suddenly stopped, staring extremely hard at this man before her that was supposed to be her Harry.  
  
"Mione?" He took one more tentative step towards her, a bit fearful that he might scare her off.  
  
She reached up, lightly caressing his cheek with sadness and disbelief in her eyes. "I should have known it was you the moment you came back but you can't be my Harry. You can't" Her voice trailed off as her hand dropped back to her side.   
  
"A lot has changed, Mione. That can't be denied."  
  
"But are the changes for the best, I wonder" She softly asked, her eyes regarding this new Harry Potter before her.  
  
"Unfortunately, Mione they are" He answered, not letting his gaze on her go.  
  
"Why, Harry? Why did you leave leave Hogwarts? Leave us leave me?" She tearfully asked, her heart pounding painfully.  
  
"Come sit down, Mione. It is quite a story, actually." He lead her to his bed, allowing her a seat. Harry sat himself across from her, at his desk. "And I suppose I owe you that much for everything, huh?"  
  
"I suppose you do." Hermione answered bitterly, remembering the heartache she went through that first year he was gone.  
  
"Oh, Hermione" Harry reached over and wiped the fallen tears from her eyes. His sole touch sent shivers through her, causing her to close her eyes.  
  
"Please, Harry why did you leave?"  
  
Harry sighed, then closed his own eyes. Upon opening them again, he found Hermione staring up at him with beautiful brown eyes that he so long ago could feel himself drowning into and perhaps still would.  
  
"The day I left, Mione to you it was just two years but to me, it was so much longer."  
  
"And you don't think that it felt like forever for me?! Because it did, Harry! It took me a long time for me to adjust to losing you! And I still am trying to adjust" She spatted hurtfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mione." Harry quietly apologized, reaching to comfort her, only to be shunned.  
  
"Harry" She took a breath, "Please just tell me what happened to you. Tell me everything"  
  
Harry nodded, realizing that the only way to possibly have her back in his life was to reveal to her a part of his life where he not only grown completely, but still felt as if a big part of him was incomplete.  



	7. His Story

A/N: Hey... okay, this is ONE BIG CHAPTER update. Consider this as my "Goblet of Fire" so to speak b/c I don't think that there will be another chapter AS BIG in size as this one... if it is, I will surely surprise myself! lol anyway, hope this somewhat satisfy you for the time being... and again, nobody that is related to Harry Potter's little universe belong to me, only to JK Rowling (hey JK... I know you read them fanfics... if you are reading this, please review, please?)... and, any dialogues in between the given storyline is Harry narrating his story to Hermione... oh, and to everyone that kindly reviewed, much mahalo to y'all!

PART SEVEN: THE BEGINNING OF HIS STORY...

Harry closed his eyes, momentarily remembering what had happened when they left Hogwarts the images shimmered as if that day were mere hours ago  
  
Alecentra must have cast some enchantment upon Harry throughout the journey, for what seemed like minutes was actually hours. His eyes became heavy, and very soon, Harry fell asleep in the Muggle machine.   
  
"Harry wake up we're here."  
  
As he stirred, Harry blinked back the deafening sunlight embracing him. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes as he regarded his new surroundings.  
  
"Where where are we, Alecentra?"  
  
The woman cast him a small smile that for a brief moment, Harry considered the gesture as sadness. "Home, Harry. Your new home"  
  
He looked up at the building before him and grinned somewhat pleased. "Wow" He breathed, for he was extremely impressed by the two story house before him. The house was painted light blue with white trimmings. There was glass windows that reflected the smiling sun. And a small front yard with a fence running along the sides of the property line. As he stepped out, setting foot on the driveway of this establishment, Harry turned towards Alecentra. There was something about this place this house that was connected to Alecentra in a big way.  
  
"You know this place, this house, don't you, Alecentra." He stated more than asked.  
  
Alecentra numbly nodded. "I I used to live here"  
  
"Was this your family home?"  
  
Alecentra walked up to Harry, reached out and ruffled his raven hair. "Don't you want to check inside and claim your own room, Harry? Go on"  
  
"Alecentra" He began, knowing that she was avoiding the question deliberately.   
  
"Harry there are some things about me that you will someday know about even though time is against us, it is also on our side" Indicating to the house, "Go. Go in"  
  
Harry met eyes with her and realized that there was more to Alecentra than she let on He knew that he should press on, but also began to realize that when she is ready, she will tell him. Harry also began to have a deep understanding that no matter how hard he fought against it, she will become a very important part of his life.  


~~~~**~~~~

  
"Do you know what Alecentra is, Hermione? Alecentra is known as a Few. She is a certain type of guardian angel a guardian of the innocent especially those innocents that have very promising futures ahead of them. I was such an innocent, Hermione. Still am I guess. She was born human, Mione. She died at the age of eighteen, saving an innocent mind you. The Hierarchy above had made a deal with her. She was to be a Few and she was assigned one innocent per lifetime to protect and care for. I was her first assignment, so this is her first lifetime. She will have many more, but once she dies again, she will be born at eighteen again. She accepted the task at hand so Alecentra was born.  
  
"She was assigned to help in my quest to defeat Voldemort. Alecentra was my guardian angel my teacher and became the one person I had to depend on for the next ten years of my life yes, Mione. Ten years"

~~~~**~~~~

  
  
It had been two days since he left Hogwarts and arrived here in his new home. Harry sat at his new desktop, doodling on a regular piece of Muggle paper. He was drawing a scratchy drawing of Hedwig, his beloved owl who he had to unfortunately leave behind at Hogwarts. He had no idea why Dumbledore instructed him to leave Hedwig behind, but knowing Dumbledore  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The young man glanced behind him, "Yeah, Alecentra?"  
  
The young woman smiled mysteriously at him. Her hands were behind her back, "Well I figure that since we *are* in a sense living in a Muggle world, you would need some Muggle things" With that, she pulled out a black case.   
  
Harry stared at it, somewhat confused. "What is it?"  
  
"It's your own laptop, Harry. You *do* know what a laptop computer is, don't you?" Alecentra asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
For most of Harry's life, he had lived with his horrid Muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Harry knew what a laptop was, but the closest that he has ever been to a computer was just looking at Dudley's own computer.  
  
His eyes widened, both in shock and disbelief. "What? My own laptop?" An eager smile appeared on his face, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, Harry!" Alecentra laughed, handing him the case with the computer in it.  
  
Harry tentatively held on to the case, a bit afraid to open it for fear of it breaking under his touch.  
  
"Harry? You okay?" Alecentra regarded his pensive attitude.  
  
Harry met eyes with Alecentra and, surprising the both of them, he came forward and hugged her.  
  
Alecentra's eyes widened, then softened and smiled at the young lad. Returning the hug, "You're welcome, Harry."  
  
He looked at her again, a wide smile on his face, "Can you help me set it up and teach me how to use it? I never really had my own computer before but I heard a lot of great things about them"  
  
She nodded, "Sure Harry. And once I make the proper arrangements, you can even have Internet access."  
  
"The Internet?" There was much awe in his voice at that announcement. Oh, he also knew of the Internet that the Muggles created but again, just like the computer, he wasn't really fortunate to have experienced it first hand until now.  
  
As Alecentra helped Harry plug in the laptop and went through with him in setting up the right programs and software, Harry slowly felt this dawning sensation. Alecentra must have sensed it too for she met eyes with Harry and asked him if anything was bothering him.  
  
"We're going to be here for a very long time, aren't we?" There was much sadness in him and much guilt for though he missed everything and everyone back at Hogwarts, he was looking quite forward to living life as a Muggle with Alecentra.  
  
Alecentra sat on the desk, looking down at Harry as he sat on his chair. With sympathetic eyes, "Harry what may seem like many years, to those you hold dear it will seem so much shorter than it is."  
  
Harry laughed despite himself. "You sound so much like Dumbledore! I mean, as far as giving cryptic answers and all"  
  
Alecentra laughed as well. "Oh Harry I did not mean to confuse you" She decided to choose her words carefully, "Harry, this world it is not the world that you know and I am not talking about the divide between Muggles and people with magic. This is a whole new world a whole new universe"  
  
"What?!" He gaped, more confused than stunned.  
  
Alecentra gazed out the window, staring out into this world that, unlike Harry, she was born into. "In life there are two choices to be made up or down, in or out, reality or fantasy Harry, in your world, your universe, magic—though in secret—coexist with Muggles. In your universe, both worlds exist as a balance of equal power. You need the muggles as much as the muggles need you. One cannot exist without the other. Are you with me so far, Harry?"  
  
Harry just numbly nodded.  
  
She softly chuckled, "You don't have to understand fully the first time, Harry. Believe me, with time you will. Now, that is your world. It is a world where fantasy is only one half of a whole universe. In this world however the fantasy, the magick, it does exist however the balance of power is geared towards our own quote Muggle unquote society. Humans, mortals, we they they do not need magic in their life as much as your Muggles in your world do, though they do not understand nor know of it yet. This world, Harry, my world we only believe in the possibility of fantasy and magick. Now this is important, Harry, into the complete understanding of magick in my world. Humans, everyone, all mortals, we are all born with the magick inside of us. It is inside all of us however, as we grow up from our youthful innocence, the magick will either stay with us and also grow, or will slowly disappear. There are only a few mortals out there that have kept the magick. They are the witches of this world. The magickal people of our society. Our worlds have so many differences it will take many years for you to even understand a couple of them!"  
  
"So what you are saying, Alecentra" Harry began, needing to paraphrase in order to understand it himself. "In my world, my universe, there are only a few people born with the magic in them. In your world, your universe, everyone is born with the magick yet only a few recognize and keep it with them?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. That is the basics of it." Alecentra beamed proudly at him.  
  
Harry propped his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. "Oh boy if that is just the basics, I can just imagine the details!"  
  
Alecentra laughed and reached over to ruffle his already unkempt hair. "Don't worry, Harry. You will learn them so quickly and with such ease that it might not even seem like you're learning at all."  
  
A sudden thought came to his mind as he began to slowly recall what Alecentra had said to him. "That includes the time difference, right?" He gazed up at her. "I mean, you hinted yourself that though it may seem like years to me, it will be much shorter for those I love!"  
  
"Dumbledore was right about you, Harry. You are an excellent student." Alecentra complimented, causing him to blush.  
  
"So how does the time difference work over here against back home?"  
  
"Well your world is much more magical, more enchanting as if time slows down in your world, Harry." Alecentra mysteriously answered.  
  
Harry groaned, "Alecentra, please don't tell me that's how you will be teaching me? By trying to talk in mysterious cryptic language!"  
  
"Believe me, Harry though it can definitely drive people crazy it leaves quite an impression. Plus, it allows people to actually think and consider what is being said!"  
  
With that, Harry considered what she had just said. Slowly and with much hesitation on his part, "So if my world is more enchanting to the point that time slows down this world is *ahead* of my world by" He began to trail off as if needing more information.  
  
"Five years." Alecentra answered simply.  
  
Harry felt his jaw slack and his eyes widen in response. "F-f-five YEARS?!"  
  
"Every year that is to pass in your world equals five full years in this world." Alecentra explained to him.  
  
Doing the math, "So that means if I were to stay here and age five years, making myself twenty years old, my friends back home will only be a year older?! That means that I will have a four year advantage over them! I mean is that even possible?!"  
  
Nodding her head, "Yes it is, Harry you should know by now that with magick, anything is possible!"  
  


~~~~**~~~~

"So, Hermione, I was living in what was called an alternative universe', where it is parallel to this universe and where their muggles are just mere humans whom have lost the magick born within them. And magic had two names, two variations with two very different spelling. There was magic with a C' and magick with a CK'. Hermione, I lived in that universe for ten years, and believe me, darling, that universe in a way became like a second home to me.  
  
"Now, you are wondering why I lived in this alternative universe for ten years because I needed to learn the magick from both universes, ours and theirs. Oh, Hermione, there are far more magick than Hogwarts could ever give and teach us about. Alecentra made sure that I was to learn all of it and learn that of our world as well. So for ten years that is what I did.  
  
"Not only that, but I have lived the muggle life. Alecentra enrolled me in a muggle high school"

~~~~**~~~~

TWO YEARS...  
  
"Harry? Are you here?"  
  
The seventeen year old poked his head from his room, his emerald eyes, minus the glasses, were shining brightly. "I'm up here studying!"  
  
"School or?" Alecentra walked over to the kitchen and began putting the groceries away.  
  
Alecentra could hear a pair of feet bounding down the stairs, and very soon was face to face with her young charge. His eyes smiled down at the snacks she brought home, which caused her to laugh at him. "So only when there are food do I have the utmost attention from the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"Full utmost attention." He agreed, then reached over for the nearest bag to forage.  
  
"Harry" She chuckled, right before scolding him for ruining his appetite.  
  
"What?" He looked at her innocently, before stuffing his face with a Twinkie. Swallowing whatever remained of the snack, "Can I help it if I'm a growing boy?" Reaching inside the Twinkies box for another one, "Hmm" He looked over at the golden snack cake with a cream filling, "Looks like Cauldron Cakes have a run for their money these things are highly addictive"  
  
"So what are you studying right now?"  
  
Harry chewed quietly as he thought the question over. When he swallowed, "Um Celtic protection charms and incantation" He headed towards the fridge, pulled out a bottle of root beer, drank from it and then added, "And as far as mere academic wise, I am studying for my World Civilization exams this Thursday."  
  
Harry grabbed the snacks, and with root beer in hand, turned to leave when he backtracked upon remembering something. "Oh, and don't forget, Alecentra, that I have a basketball game this Friday night. You promised to make up for my first game of the season because of that Wiccan wedding you had to attend, remember?"  
  
Alecentra nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Harry."  
  
He beamed at her, then turned the corner to depart back to his room.   
  
"Oh! And Harry" Alecentra suddenly called out. She heard footsteps before Harry poked his head from around the corner.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pop quiz."  
  
Harry's smile quickly faded, yet stayed for as much as he hated Alecentra's pop quizzes, he somewhat enjoyed them. He mock sighed, then walked back into the kitchen and placed down his snacks. His already six foot frame propping himself on the kitchen counter waited expectantly for her instruction.  
  
"I have another grocery bag in the car. Can you please retrieve it for me?"  
  
All of her pop quizzes that dealt with sending an object from one room to the next without actually touching it all began with small things. First it was a baseball. That did not require much thought but as the objects became larger with more mass, Harry had to learn to fine tune his train of thought.  
  
Alecentra watched as Harry closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally for the task at hand. "Harry, don't forget that I'm timing you now."  
  
This was all a part of her training. She wanted him to have the ability to retrieve objects within a certain speed and time, because if he had to use this telepathic ability in a battle, time was always of the essence.  
  
Harry sighed, opening his eyes again. Looking intently at Alecentra, he nodded as if to start the time. Alecentra watched her young student, knowing that he was capable of the task at hand.  
  
Within ten point three seconds, a grocery bag found its way into Harry's arms.  
  
"Not bad, Harry." She smiled. "But you have to watch that time of yours, Potter. Okay?"   
  
Harry handed the bag of food over, nodding his head in understanding. He turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Alecentra glanced down at the kitchen counter, noticing that Harry had left behind his snacks. She was about to call out to him when within a blink of an eye, the food disappeared obviously having apparated back to the young lad. For a second she just stared at the empty spot where the Twinkie box and root beer bottle laid, then a small laugh escaped her lips. If anything, she was glad that at least he was applying his new skills to his every day life.  
  


~~~~**~~~~

"And then I enrolled myself into a muggle college, a university. To everyone else, I was a normal young man named James Walker. At home with Alecentra, I was Harry Potter. To the mortals of that other world, Alecentra was my aunt, Alexia Walker. Either way, I called her Alex  
  
"For the past ten years, I lived as a muggle and surprisingly I quite enjoyed myself. I met new friends, did activities that most young people would do. And I am quite certain that you might recognize these activities, Mione. From movies to sports such as basketball I had the childhood that seemed to have been taken from me when I was left in the Dursley's care. The childhood that I thought I had gained back when I first met you and Ron but only to lose it again when I had to leave I had somehow found it again in my new home"  


~~~~**~~~~

TWO YEARS...

  
"Uh we have juice, milk, soda"  
  
"What kind of soda, James?"  
  
Nineteen year old James Walker, glanced back into the fridge. "Um we only have diet Pepsi and one can of Sprite, man." He called back to his best friend since junior year of high school, Kyle Bailey.   
  
"What?! No alcohol?!" He heard his friend smirk jokingly. He knew that there was no alcohol in the house except for maybe wine because if anything that James's aunt Alex was strict on, it was the banning of beer.  
  
"Sorry, man! Fresh out that includes my secret stash!" James joked back.  
  
"Damn! Okay, Sprite!" Kyle answered back, then turned back to the game on TV.  
  
James raised his eyebrow in quiet dilemma. He wanted to drink Sprite as well, but there was only one can left. He glanced at his aunt's stocked cabinet of diet Pepsi and shuddered. Nope, no diet soda for him today! James glanced up to where Kyle was sitting, noting that his friend's avid attention was on the game. Turning back to the sole Sprite, he outstretched his dominate palm, mumbled a quick incantation and  
  
"Catch!"  
  
Kyle glanced up and quickly caught the cold Sprite can. "Thanks" Opening his can then glancing at what James was drinking, "Hey thought you said that there was only one can left?"  
  
James sipped his own can of Sprite, then gave his friend a small shrug. "Guess I counted wrong"  
  
Kyle shook his head, "Dude, you're like, a suicide triple major in math, science, and secondary education and yet you can't even count the number of sodas in your fridge?" He smirked, "How off is that?"  
  
James's green eyes just smiled smartly back at Kyle, as if saying that he certainly would not want to know  
  
"You know in all the years I have known you, Walker there are still some things about you that confuse the shit out of me."  
  
"Funny" James slyly replied, "There are still some things about you that scare the shit out of me." He laughed, causing his friend to throw one of the couch pillows at him.  
  
Kyle sighed, sank a bit into the couch with his eyes glued to the television set, then turned to his pal of four years. "Hey, Walker"  
  
"Yeah?" James's primary focus was on the basketball game, but he averted his gaze for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you dorm, man? I mean, it's a long driving distance to school and not to mention some of the fringe benefits of dorming" Kyle trailed off, obviously majorly hinting.  
  
"Fringe benefits, huh?" James raised an eyebrow, a smirk apparent on his face.  
  
"Co-ed dorms, my friend. Co-ed"  
  
"Uh huh" He replied, somewhat interested for mostly 75 percent of his attention was on the television.  
  
"Dude!" Kyle slapped his arm, "You listening to me, man?"  
  
"God! What are you, my girlfriend or something?!" James laughed, smacking his friend back. "I'm listening, okay? And to answer your question, I love living here with Alex. She's pretty cool and she practically lets me do whatever the hell I want! Not to mention that since I graduated high school, my curfew is non existent. I get free food, free cable, free phone line. Basically free room and board! And yes, I am afraid that though it does not have the luxury of housing many a beautiful females, I truly am happy where I am at!"  
  
"God, Walker you're already sounding like a teacher!" Kyle smirked, causing his friend to roll his eyes in response.  
  
"You know what, James you know what you need?"  
  
"Besides for you to shut up?" He retorted.  
  
"A girlfriend! That's what you need! A total baby girl to give you some extra loving'! A sweet fine woman to give your life more of a jump! You are such the total bore sometimes that it completely amazes me when you *do* decide to live life to the fullest and rebel!"  
  
James sipped his beverage, his eyes refusing to meet Kyle's. He just remained that way in complete silence. Images of a young woman flashed in his mind until finally, he turned to his friend, his emerald eyes flashing, "I'm not interested in a girlfriend."  
  
"Y'know you're scaring me" Kyle challenged James, "In the tenure of our friendship, I have yet to actually see you settled with a girl. If I hadn't seen the way that you check girls out, I would have assumed that you preferred well yeah, you know what I mean"  
  
"I'm just not interested, okay? Kyle, I have other things to worry about" With that, his eyes traveled to the side and onto a stack of books placed on the shelves. Books with the different titles yet with one thing in common the name "Harry Potter".  
  


~~~~**~~~~

PRESENT...

"Now why, you're asking. Why did I have to leave and be taken to another universe? There are many factors as to why I had to leave, Hermione. He-who-must-not-be-named was one of them. Another was because of the prophecy that was written for me in this other world.  
  
"Voldemort is very powerful, I will admit to that. Now this is very important that you know this, Mione. In Alecentra's world, it was written in the stars that in a fantasy world there will be a wicked sorcerer bent on destroying everything good that existed in that world! And the only one that can defeat this evil magician would be as they called him, the boy who lived'. The child that survived the most terrifying of curses. The child that will grow into a boy, into a man that will become a very powerful wizard. The man that though he would change physically there are only a few features about him that would remain the same  
  
"Now this you must pay very careful attention to, Mione. Very careful attention. The boy that the humans of the other world are talking about he has green eyes, dark raven hair, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead!   
  
"Hermione, do you understand what this all means? To the humans of the other world, Harry Potter is just a story. To them, I do not exist. This world of ours does not truly exist and it is very scary as to how everything written extremely applies to my life. Everything, Hermione! From my scar, to Hogwarts to even *you*  
  
"Oh Hermione, that is why I had to leave. Because the stars of that world predicted my future and it needed to be changed so Alecentra was sent to help me to help me grow and learn from the mistakes that were to be written in my supposed future' of that world   
  
"So for the past ten years in that world I have grown to become the person you see before you. Alecentra had to perform what was known in that world as a glamour spell to hide my scar. I even went and got contacts so that I would have no need for my glasses. Though I must admit that I do miss those black frames.  
  
"Yes, my leaving for many years has its downside one is that I have aged beyond my fellow Gryffindors leaving the people whom I have grown to care about very deeply and especially the one person in my life that I know I could not live my life without" He added quietly looking directly at Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped, realizing that his sweet Hermione had tears cascading down her face. His heart lurched at the sight of her, for though her eyes were glistening, she remained strong and still, just listening to his story. He reached out to her, but yet again she made it clear by moving back that she did not need his comfort.  
  
"Hermione" He began again, yet stopped as he realized that Hermione wanted to speak now.  
  
Wiping her tears, she boldly sat up, facing him with such strength that he knew defined his Hermione, "So that is why you left us? Without a good-bye? Not even a note?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you, Mione! I shouldn't have even told you that I did because" He trailed off, sighed, then figured that he already revealed too much so he might as well continue. "Because you knowing would mean death and I can't bear to lose you forever. I would rather lose you for years and see you again than lose you to death. Death that is eternal, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned away, knowing that the tears were still flowing as her heart and soul continued to take in Harry's words. She suddenly felt the soft touch of his hand as he raised her face so that he can look straight at her and into her heart.  
  
"Mione, I know that things have changed. You have changed, I have changed, Ron, Dumbledore everything but one of the hardest things right now that is happening in all our lives is thus. Change will happen, but we must live with them and somehow learn to use them to our full advantage. Especially now that you know the most dangerous information that our world could ever know"  
  
Something clicked in Hermione. Yes she was upset because of Harry's absence and sudden return. Yes she was hurt that he left her and obviously had lead quite a life without her. And yes out of all the emotions from happiness to sadness, she was left confused and she slowly began to see why.  
  
"We are only a fairy tale in that universe you lived in, Harry. A story a mere fantasy" She breathed in both awe and fear.  
  
"Yes and that information is dangerous if it were to fall in the wrong hands." He nodded soberly.  


~~~~**~~~~


	8. Firelight Reflection

A/N: Thank you thank you for reviews! This fanfic is progressing day by day so please bear with me... again, no one from the Harry Potter world belongs to me, only to JK Rowling.

PART EIGHT: FIRELIGHT REFLECTION

She just stared into the fire place, enchanted by the sparkling dance of red and gold before her. There was something so haunting about the way a simple flame can just attract so many admirers very haunting and very dangerous.  
  
"He's twenty five years old" She uttered in disbelief and sadness. "He's lived a life without me and was happy"  
  
She gripped the handle of her brush harder, biting her lower lip as she forced herself not to break down and cry. She had already done enough that night when he revealed so much about the missing years he's been gone. So much information, so much and so unbelievable that Hermione still found it hard to accept.  
  
"He should be seventeen like the rest of us not a teacher not" She choked, then bit her lip so hard that she began to taste the bitterness of her blood.  
  
"You love him, don't you, Mione."  
  
A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she turned around to meet eyes with Ron. The moment she gazed into his eyes, she knew that not only had things changed with Harry, but also between herself and Ron.  
  
The look in his eyes said it all.  
  
"I" She meekly began, then turned back to the flickering firelight. "I thought I was alone" Was all she said, which was true. Hermione had just left Harry's and found her way back to the Gryffindor's common room. Actually, she left back to her dorm, changed into her nightgown, and finding that she could not sleep, grabbed her brush and came back down. It was late into the night, so she knew that there would not be anyone around.  
  
The whole ordeal about there being two worlds was overwhelming to her. That news just tipped off everything that had built up to Harry's return to Hogwarts. He knew that this was too much for her to swallow, so he actually sent her away saying that he will talk with her about it whenever she's ready.  
  
"You're never alone, Mione. You know that" Ron sat down next to her, then lovingly brushed aside the hair from her face.  
  
She closed her eyes, tearing up inside even more.  
  
Though Ron had no idea what went on between his old friend and his Hermione hours before, just looking at his girl said enough. Without even asking her, he knew that she was going to sneak into the teachers' living quarters to speak to Harry. There wasn't anything that he did not know about his Hermione, for she was just a part of him as he is to her. It is because of that he had always known that Hermione loved Harry in a way that could not match to her love for him.  
  
He even once told her that there are very few people out there that know their soul mates and then there are the very fortunate bunch that have not one, but two soul mates. He wondered if his beauty had caught on to what he was hinting at.  
  
Ron reached over and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"He's twenty five years old, Ron." Hermione whispered, the pain obvious in her voice. "He's not the young man that he is supposed to be! He's supposed to be our age still learning with us dorming with his friends going to Hogsmeade with us on weekends playing Quidditch with the rest of the Gryffindor players going through the torture of sitting through Snape's class with us fighting the urge to beat up that prat Malfoy pulling childish pranks with you and the other boys playing big brother to Ginny smiling that amused smile every time he would hear us bickering"  
  
"Holding you in his arms instead of me" Ron quietly added.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione cried, then gasped as she realized what she had said. Her eyes searched Ron's, desperate not to bring pain to him, and her heart sank as she realized that the damage was already done. "Oh, Ron!" She flung her arms around him, tears silently cascading down her face. "Ron I'm so sorry I-I-I don't know what made me say yes' to that you know how much you mean to me Ron"  
  
"I do but I also know that you love him much more deeply than you will ever love me" He sighed, trying to comfort her, though his own heart was breaking.  
  
"I love you!" She cried, holding onto him.  
  
"I know you do but Hermione," He lifted her head up, looking into her glistening eyes. "Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that you don't love him. And I don't mean the friend type of love. I mean the actual heartbreaking type of love that runs so deep into the soul. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love him that way?"  
  
She held his gaze, wanting to meet with his soul. Her mind was trying to force Ron's words to escape her lips. Telling her to tell him that she did not love Harry that way. Meeting his soul  
  
"I love you"  
  
Ron dropped his gaze. His own fear confirmed. "Mione, for the first time ever those words knowing what they're trying to hide for the first time ever I wish you hadn't said that you love me."  
  
"No" She whispered "No, Ron don't say that. Please"  
  
"Mione" He began, but was silenced by Hermione's kiss.  
  
Ron savored that kiss, that moment that reminded him that everything was still okay between them. Though, deep inside he knew that it wasn't.  
  
Hermione didn't know what possessed her to kiss him. She just knew that she had to. Or else eventually she knew that—just like Harry—he would leave her too.  
  
As she pulled back, she looked deeply into his trusting brown eyes, "I love you, Ron. I love you in a way that does not compare to my feelings for Harry. I need you. I would just fall to pieces if you left me." She hugged him tight for fear that he would slip away from her forever.  
  
Ron knew in his heart that as true those words are they had two different meanings to them. And because of that, he knew that Hermione was not truly his anymore. That her heart belonged to someone else. That she was only holding on to him because she had his heart, but not the heart of the man that had hers.   
  
He held onto her. Loving her more than he could have ever loved her before. Wishing that she felt the same way and wishing that Harry Potter had never returned.  



	9. Professor Potter

PART NINE: PROFESSOR POTTER

"Preparing for your first class, I see."  
  
Classes would not begin for hours from now, so Harry had decided to prepare his first lessons in the quiet comfort of the school's library. Harry turned around and a smile spread across his handsome face upon hearing that voice that he knew oh so well. He stood up from his seat and welcomed the woman before him with an embrace.  
  
"Alecentra you made it."  
  
Alecentra, his guardian for the past ten years, smiled lovingly at her young charge. She was born eighteen when assigned to protect Harry, nineteen when she finally met the young lad, and now the twenty nine year old was beaming proudly at her student that became like a son to her.  
  
"Of course I would, Harry. I did promise, did I not?"  
  
"You did." He laughed. He pulled out a chair, "Here, here, have a seat."  
  
"Oh, I would love to, Harry but I can't. Dumbledore wishes to speak to me as soon as I arrive but I just needed to see my *James* before I am to meet with him."  
  
Harry chuckled, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. "James I love being called after my father's name. Feels as if I'm a bit closer to him now more than ever before."  
  
"I see that you have decided to keep the contacts." Alecentra commented, noticing that Harry was minus his trademark spectacles.  
  
He grinned, "Well, I kind of like how I look without them I mean, I could have gone the full nine yards and kept the glamour spell to hide my scar but"  
  
"But besides the frames, the scar is what defines the great Harry Potter."  
  
Harry laughed, "I could not have said it better myself!"  
  
"So, how does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?"  
  
He looked thoughtfully at his mentor. A look that told Alecentra that his welcome home was not up to his full expectations.   
  
She remembered that day when she announced to him that he was to return back to Hogwarts as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His eyes sparkled and he could not stop grinning for days. He had just barely managed to get his college degree by taking a lot of course loads and practically attending every semester (from Fall to Winter to even Spring and Summer), just so that he could be certified to teach. Who would have imagined that the Harry Potter was capable of accomplishing so much in so little time? As far as academic wise anyway.  
  
"You could say" Harry began, "That my leaving was not the only time that I left quite an impression on people"  
  
"What did they think about you and your American accent?" Alecentra asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Harry smiled greatly at that. "Well, Dumbledore says that it adds a bit of character. Though I do believe that a part of my lit is still British."  
  
"Well, that will never change, Harry. You were born in England and raised in England after all!"  
  
Though the mood was light, Alecentra could very well tell that something was still bothering Harry. Searching into him, an image of a young woman that Harry quite often spoke about came into her mind.  
  
"You told her everything, did you not?" She asked, sitting down on the table.  
  
Harry sat down, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that you had a meeting with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Harry" Alecentra began.  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "I told her but not everything."  
  
"What didn't you tell her?"  
  
"I did not tell her exactly where we lived. She only guessed it was in America because of my nearly disappearing native accent. Not to mention some of my newly emerged slang and speech."  
  
"Unfortunately you told her about the alternative universe." She stated more than asked.  
  
"Unfortunately" He confirmed.  
  
"Harry," Alecentra also sighed, her eyes a bit weary at his confession. "Harry, I know you realize that a man's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness."  
  
"I had to tell her, Alecentra!" He explained, "I owed her that much. I had brought so much pain when I left without telling her! Do you know how worried she was? How scared she was? She even feared that I might have died! She needed to know. She needed to know the importance of my leave and that every day of my absence I thought of her." He lowered his gaze, then softly uttered, "That I still think of her"  
  
Alecentra's heart went out to her young charge. "Oh James" She used her nickname upon Harry, "You know of the dangers in loving someone. Especially for you. Not only by telling her about this other universe, there is a great chance that you have not only placed yourself at deadly risk, but also her life as well!"  
  
"I know" He softly replied. In his emerald eyes, Alecentra quietly gasped for she was startled to see that though he had known of the danger from the start, he was still going to reveal all. "I know but I still needed to tell her."  
  
A silence fell upon them. A silence of growing understanding and reflection. It was Alecentra that broke it as she found her gaze turning to the hidden chain around Harry's neck.  
  
"Does she know of the amulet?" She asked, her eyes focused on the soft shadow hidden under Harry's white shirt.  
  
Harry tentatively pulled the chain up to reveal a delicate white stone that glimmered in the light. The stone was carved in a shape of a diamond and its chain was of pure white gold. Fingering the stone with his dominate hand, "No she does not."  
  
"That is good and you must not tell her of it." She warned him. "For you know of the amulet's importance in connection to our other world."  
  
With that, she also reached and pulled out a similar amulet. The only difference was of its color. While Harry's was pure white, this stone was very rich blue.  
  
"Have you discovered the keeper of the second amulet?" Harry quietly asked.  
  
"No but I can feel their presence near, James." She replied, casting the chain back into her robes for safe keeping. Meeting eyes with the young man, "Now Harry, I know that you want to tell your Hermione everything but there are some things that must remain in the dark. That especially includes the existence of the Duel Realm Stones."  
  
Harry nodded his head understandingly. However, Alecentra knew that he was reluctant to keep such a silence. Especially from a certain young witch  
  
"Harry, you must promise me that until the time is right, you mustn't breathe a word about the Stones to your Hermione. You mustn't, please." She reached over, lifting his chin so that he could see how important her heed was. "For me, James. Please promise. Not a word."  
  
The young man gazed down then after a long silence, he breathed a reluctant sigh and promised, "Not a word. I give you my honor, Alecentra. Hermione will not know of the Stones. No one except me, you, and the keeper of the second Stone."  
  
Alecentra could see the pain in his eyes knowing that it was killing him to have to keep yet another secret from Hermione. Wanting to ease his pain, she lightly kissed his forehead. "Thank you, James. This is all for the best you know that."  
  
Harry sighed, nodding. He turned to his notes, as if wanting to sink into them and not have to face the rest of the world.  
  
"Harry you are keeping her safe." Alecentra tried to reassure him, only to have him nod again. She looked upon the materials gathered in front of him and was surprised to see the laptop that she had given him.  
  
"I thought that muggle electronic devices had no affect in Hogwarts because there was too much magic in the air—so the speak."  
  
Harry grinned that sly smile that Alecentra had grown to love. Looking up at her with that knowing grin, "I used an alter world protection spell on my computer. Unfortunately I'm still trying to figure out how I can get access to the Internet"  
  
Alecentra laughed at this, just as an image of the past flashed through her mind. The image being that of the Twinkie box and root beer bottle incident.  
  
"Oh Harry you're still the smart alec, resourceful boy of long ago"  


  
~~~~**~~~~  


  
"Potter as our teacher? We might as well save the Dark Arts some time and energy and just surrender ourselves to them if Potter's going to be our professor!"  
  
"That is if we have yet to do it, eh, Malfoy?" Ron sneered out loud, causing the rest of his Gryffindor class mates to snicker.  
  
Seventeen year old Draco Malfoy returned the sneer three folds with, "Hey Weasley, how's it like sharing your girlfriend with the teacher?"  
  
If Hermione had not immediately locked tight her hold on his arm, Ron would have literally jumped Draco and given him a cut that would never heal.  
  
The Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were anxiously waiting the arrival of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, their former classmate, Harry Potter.  
  
While waiting, Draco had thought it be a perfect opportunity to rag on his favorite Gryffindor wizard and Mudblood.  
  
"Ron," Hermione hissed, her grip practically cutting through Ron's flesh. "Don't you dare he's not worth it"  
  
Draco snickered, "Hey Granger didn't you give that same speech to your boyfriend, Potter? My, my Weasley, I had no idea that the extent of hand me downs exceed far beyond clothes now girlfriends as well"  
  
All the frustration that had been growing since the arrival of Harry, not to mention the anger towards Malfoy, could not be contained any longer within Ron. Violently pulling away from Hermione, shooting out of his chair, "Malfoy, you fuckin' git!"  
  
"Five points taken from Gryffindor!" A voice bellowed within the classroom, causing many gasps and stunned eyes to face the owner of such a voice.  
  
The gasps were just as shocking as they realize that it belonged to Professor Potter.  
  
Harry stepped into the class, a no nonsense look on his face. He stared disapprovingly at Ron, which caused a lot of Gryffindor students to gaze at each other in confusion. Hermione looked up at Harry in disbelief. Both Ron and Malfoy mirrored the same expression of shock, though Ron had a hint of hurt mixed in.  
  
Harry walked to the front of the class, dropping his leather backpack on the main desk. He held onto Ron's pained and confused eyes until Ron dropped his gaze as he returned to his seat. When he did, Harry used this as he cue to turn his attention towards Draco.  
  
Then, surprising everyone yet again, "And five points taken from Slytherins." He added slyly.  
  
"What?!" Draco slack jawed, eyes slit in anger.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "I will not tolerate profanity in my classroom." Turning to Draco, "Neither will I tolerate provoking of profanity."  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins alike began exchanging glances. Even Draco and Ron gave each other this look, minus the usual hatred and contempt.  
  
"Those are just two of my rules this year" Harry began, returning to his teacher's desk. Casually, he jumped up and sat on the desk, facing his once fellow peers. Giving them a soft smile, "Now it is pretty obvious that a lot has changed in two years. Not just to all of you, but to me as well." With an understanding look, "Now, just because I may have aged and am now your professor, that does not mean that I don't remember that I was once your equal. I will understand if you feel apprehensive to approach me but I hope that over time that the apprehension will fade. And I also hope that over time, things will somewhat find their way back as if I had not left at all" As he said that, his gaze found its way intentionally onto Hermione. Briefly locking eyes with her, "In life you will learn of two things. One, that things change. And two, changes that may seem utterly horrible are the most likely ones to be blessings in disguise."  
  
Hermione felt a lump in her throat as Harry looked straight at her and into her as he said those words. With everything in her, she forced herself to look away.  
  
The second Hermione broke the gaze, Harry looked upon the rest of his class and added, "Every single one of you, remember that."  
  
The class fell into an awed silence. Who would have imagined that only two years ago that this obviously wise professor before them used to be their school's resident most likely to get into life threatening trouble!  
  
"Okay" Harry continued, turning slightly to reach for his bag, pulling out two things. Taking out what was obviously the teacher's edition of their class text book, holding it up, "Now hold up your Dark Arts text like this"  
  
The class exchanged yet another confused glance. And yet again, Ron and Draco met glances with each other.  
  
"C'mon. Do as I say." Harry encouraged, a sly smile on his face.  
  
Hermione cast Harry this raised eye brow look, which Harry caught for he winked back at her.   
  
Once everyone was holding out their texts, Harry continued, "Now repeat after me Text no more/ knowledge lack/ gone it be/ exchange back."  
  
Again, every student shared a perplexed look.  
  
"C'mon Text no more/ knowledge lack/ gone it be/ exchange back." He repeated, this time meeting eyes directly with Hermione.  
  
A tiny voice in her beckoned her to trust him. Sighing, she closed her eyes and, "Text no more/ knowledge lack/ gone it be/ exchange it back!" Hermione opened her eyes and gasped as the text in her hand suddenly glowed brightly. A bit fearful, she dropped the book just as it exploded into a bright red puff and in exchange was a bunch of coins which counted to the exact price of what she paid for that book.  
  
Stunned silence fell onto the classroom until someone began clapping.  
  
Harry had a proud smile on his face as he applauded. "Well done, Miss Granger. Five points awarded to Gryffindor."  
  
"But-but- Har- I mean, Professor Potter," Harry turned to the voice whom he recognized as Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Yes, Neville?" Harry asked, quite pleased to see his old friend and noticing that besides for the growth spurt, his dear friend had not changed so much.  
  
"Won't we need this book for future reference? Why can't we keep it?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Neville?" Harry responded, causing the young lad to nod his head in complete bafflement.  
  
"When faced with an evil sorcerer or wicked witch, will you be having the text with you? Believe me, when it comes to facing your enemy in battle, they will not wait for you to search in your book for a plan of attack." Addressing everyone, "Class, everything you need to defeat your enemy are found here. Here in your mind" And tapping his chest, "And in your heart."  
  
A silent understanding seemed to reach everyone for within minutes, Harry proudly watched every single student utter the incantation he had taught them. The clattering of change was echoing throughout the class.  
  
"Excellent!" He proclaimed, clapping his hands. "Thirty points each awarded to both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses."  
  
Harry turned to the other object he had pulled out, which turned out to be his laptop. He opened it, glanced at the screen, and at the lesson outline he had obviously prepared for class. Shutting his laptop, placing it back in his bag, "Okay, students. Let's officially begin this school term, shall we?"  
  



	10. One of Us... A Few

A/N: Okay... okay... I am finally back! But unfortunately b/c of family affairs, dumb writer's block, and other stuff I have only created two chapters.. but they are quite long, sort of ... anyhoo... hope it was sort of worth the month's wait! i will get this cranking though-- and I guess you guys can look at it this way, if I was rushing to get this finish, the story would be quite crappy, would it not? I really want this story to be the type of tale that I myself would love to read until the end... so, hopefully, my writer's block thingy would end and then the story would continue w/ a new chapter each week! So.. enjoy!

CHAPTER TEN: One of Us... A Few...

Some would have cried out "Tyrant!" Or "He's gone completely mad!" Or some other insane name towards their Quidditch captain and Keeper, Ron Weasley. Why was he like that? They could care less why he was being such a complete ass to them Oh, if only they knew  
  
He remained on the field right after he had finally dismissed his players. Ron knew that he made former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood seem like a kitten, but it was through this sport of magical champs that he was able to vent out his frustrations. Ron began taping up his broom once more, a tactic that helped guarantee him a most firm grip.  
  
"You were great out there, Ron."  
  
The seventh year spun around, surprised at first, but then found himself scowling a bit at the approaching voice. Turning away, shrugging gruffly, "By Wood's standard or the great Harry Potter standards"  
  
"Don't tell me that you're still sore at me for putting you on the spot in class, Ron"  
  
Harry, hands in his jeans pocket, slowly made his way to his old friend. To the young man whose friendship he treasured and still held so dearly.  
  
"Humph imagine, if I'm that mad over you humiliating me in front of my peers, wonder how angered I would be if you were to do something much worse like say," He turned around and met blazing eyes with Harry, "You selfishly abandoning the people you call your friends?"  
  
"You were always such a dick when you're pissed, Ron." Harry shook his head as he sat squatted down a few feet from Ron.  
  
"A what?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Nothing" Harry mumbled, running a hand through his black hair. Turning to meet eyes with Ron, "Look, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do to you, Ron, and I—"  
  
"No you don't, Professor." Ron shrugged, his voice bitterly emphasizing the teaching title.  
  
"Yes I do, Ron. I owe you and Hermione—"  
  
At the mention of the woman they both loved, Ron shot up to his feet. Clenching his broomstick, pointing threateningly at Harry. "You owe no one any answers, Potter. Not even Hermione." He growled, "In fact, I would really appreciate if you just stayed away from the both of us, that especially includes Hermione, unless it is of academic importance."  
  
"Ron," Harry's patience wearing a bit thin with his hot tempered friend, "On so many levels, you have every right to be mad at me but you need to understand that what happened, my leaving, could not have been avoided. Oh, if only you knew why I had to leave Ron. And if I could tell you about it all, I would but I can't. I don't blame you if you hate me more because of it"  
  
"I could care a flyin' snitch about why you had to leave!" Ron snarled. "The point is that you left! You left us and that not only left us confused and even angry, but most of all extremely hurt! You were always there for us, Harry. And yes I admit that in the past I was a complete prat and what I did to you and Hermione before made me a much more horrible friend, so I should not be the one to talk but I made up for it! I stayed! You left us" And before Ron knew what he was saying, "You left her! You left Hermione, who did nothing of the sort to hurt you! She was always there for you when even I turned my back on you! You left her and hurt her badly, Harry. Not physically, but emotionally. She loved you—" Ron swallowed, his throat stinging as he said, "She still loves you. But you hurt her you broke her heart when you left and you're still hurting her by being here. I saw the looks you were giving her in class today, Potter. I saw the looks you cast upon her that night you arrived back here. Don't you know that with each look you're killing her? Killing me?! Because I also see the look in her eyes when she looks at you." Ron was shaking now with pent up anger and tears, yet his stance remained strong. "Even when you left, I had to endure with those eyes full of love towards you. And I don't have to tell you just how beautifully haunting her eyes are, do I, Potter?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath, looking down as he tried to compose himself not to just lunge out and strike at Harry. He finally looked up at his former friend, "I could care less about why you left us, Harry. You're here, and it doesn't look like you will be leaving anytime soon I don't know where we stand, Harry. I'm angry and still a bit hurt but on some level I still value your friendship. But as far as Hermione goes I don't want you anywhere near her. I will kill you, Harry. If you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you. That sounds completely unreasonable of me but when it comes to Hermione it doesn't sound as mad." With that, Ron took one last regard before he brushed pass Professor Potter.  


~~~~**~~~~  


  
"He is one of us"  
  
"Alecentra"  
  
"Albus, I know. Belive me, I know. He's one of us which means his time is approaching"  
  
"You have not even met him yet, Alecentra. How can you be sure that he is destined to be a—"  
  
"After our conference, Albus I was going to meet with Harry when I heard his voice."  
  
"You heard his voice?"  
  
"Well, he seemed to be yelling. He was out there with Harry, and they were actually out by that Quidditch field. The moment I heard his voice I knew he's the second one, Albus. Just like I was the first, he is to be the second one"  
  
"Do you think he will be ready, Alecentra?"  
  
"I was not ready, Albus so I don't exactly expect him to be to be ready when he is to be born again as a Few"  


~~~~**~~~~

He was hunched over, his back facing the door, which allowed her to watch him without his knowing.  
  
She stood by the door, watching him with quiet fascination and endearment. How many times back in their youth would she watch him hard at work over a spell or a tactic for Quidditch? Many a times, and it was worth many a minutes that she could have spent doing her own work or reading a book.  
  
Hermione knew that she was breaking the rules yet again tonight. For the second time, she had snuck her way into the teachers' living quarters. However, because of this man before her, it was not her second time to ever embark to a place that was forbidden to other students. She smiled as she thought, "If he were to get mad at me for breaking rules, he really should be the one to talk."  
  
"Care to stand there all night watching me, Mione?" He turned around, eyes twinkling with amusement as he continued with, "Or would you care to close the door and take a seat inside?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously after she got over the initial shock that she had been caught watching him, much less breaking rules yet again.  
  
"I'm not going to bite your head off, Granger. Come inside before McGonagall, Dumbledore, or worse yet Snape, catches you."  
  
Hermione softly closed the door, then slowly made her way to sit on the edge of his bed. While she did that, Harry returned to whatever task he was working on.  
  
"So what are you doing there, Professor?"  
  
His shoulders shook with laughter as he was still bent forward on his desk. Glancing back, enabling Hermione to see the light sparkling in his emerald eyes, "Professor ha, I still find it quite awkward, as well as hilarious, that my once peers have to address me so formally like that! Please, Hermione. Outside of class, can you just call me Harry or git or prat or whatever little nickname that I recall you used to so fondly call me."  
  
"So, you four-eyed prat" Hermione giggled, also causing Harry to laugh whole heartedly, "What are you doing over there?"  
  
Harry fell silent and for a few uneasy moments he did not respond to her question. Hermione began to fidget uncomfortably, wanting him to desperately say something to her.  
  
She heard him murmur a couple of stranger words, an incantation she supposed, and briefly saw a small puff of smoke. It was then that Harry leaned back on his chair and sighed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned around, holding out a ring. Harry moved his chair closer to Hermione so that she could see the finer details of the ring. "This black stone in the middle is what is known as an obsidian. The pebbles are called Apache tears' which some legends say that they are the tears of mothers or sisters of those fallen brave Apache warriors that died in battle. When their tears hit the earth, they become this black transparent stone." Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes. Softly and with much tender care, he reached over and raised her right hand.  
  
Hermione held her breath as she watched him slip the ring on her hand. Her heart raced to the point where she needed to truly take that breath.  
  
"The band of the ring is pure silver, which by Wiccan magick means of female power, the Goddess."  
  
Surprising Hermione even more, Harry softly kissed the ring, his lips just brushing against her skin. Hermione had to clench her other hand because his sole touch sent such a powerful sensation through her.  
  
"I made this especially for you, Hermione." He still held onto her hand, "When at times I can't be there for you, as long as you have this ring, you will be fine. You will be out of harm's way."  
  
He gave her hand one last squeeze before reluctantly releasing his hold, turning back to clean up his desk.  
  
As he was attending to his desk, Hermione raised her hand up to examine the ring. Her glistening eyes still on the ring, "Have you cast a protection spell on this ring?"  
  
"The stone itself is of protection, my dear. But as an extra insurance, I did cast a spell over the silver band." He answered, his back still facing her.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I love it, Harry. Thank you."  
  
Harry turned around, smiling down at his heart. "You're welcome, Hermione."  
  
Hermione blushed again as she looked up at Harry. She forced herself to avert her eyes somewhere else when she spied two picture frames on his dresser drawer. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that they weren't moving, obviously they were muggle photographs.  
  
She picked up the first picture and an immediate sense of jealousy scorched through her. It was of Harry and this raven hair beauty with piercing blue eyes. They were laughing in the photo and they looked quite happy and relaxed together.  
  
"That's Alecentra." Harry whispered to her, causing Hermione to jump. She was so intent on the photo that she was not aware of Harry approaching her closely from behind. He was standing so close to her that she could almost feel his chest and his heart beating behind her.  
  
A bit flustered by her assumption, she gave a shallow laugh. "Oh my I thought I mean"  
  
"You thought that Alecentra and I were together?" He chuckled, then placed a hand on her shoulder. Still whispering so closely that his breath tickled her ear, "Mione, there has only been one woman, one love of my life."  
  
Hermione was so tempted to turn around but instead took a deep breath and turned towards the other picture frame. This time it was of a various group of young adults, including Harry.  
  
"Oh that's of my Senior class trip to New York city. Knowing you well enough you know what I am talking about, correct?"  
  
"Senior class as in the final year of a muggle's high school education?"   
  
"Exactly" Harry smiled. Pointing to each individual from left to right, "That's Danny. We call him Old Blue Eyes because not only is he a Frank Sinatra fanatic, but also because he's the oldest of us all and the obvious blue eyes. His girlfriend, Emma. She's known as Brown Eyes. She's the leader of the girls in our little group. That tall guy with the cocky smile is my best friend, Kyle. He's Prat. I gave him that nickname because that was so much nicer than what he usually was anyway Then there's yours truly, boy wasn't I a handsome bugger? Still am, I suppose."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, which Harry saw and caused him to laugh. "Then that petite girl right there is Lucy, our Baby Girl. Youngest and shortest member. Real sweetheart. That's Katie. Though Em's the leader, Katie's the oldest of the ladies. We call her Mommy Kay. She totally mothers everyone! And that's Sean also known as Knox. He's the total jock of the group. We call him Knox because he's the defense tackler on our school's football team. He's extremely strong and very competitive and obsessed with the sport. The guy reminds me so much like Oliver Wood."  
  
Hermione grinned. A part of her should feel jealous that Harry obviously made new friends, practically a new family, after he left them but "So," There was a mischievous glint in her eye, "There's Old Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes, Prat, Baby Girl, Mommy Kay, and Knox what was your little nickname?"  
  
Harry laughed self consciously. He scratched the back of his head and walked a bit away from Hermione. She turned around, still looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Um" He paused, then mumbled something while he averted his eyes from Hermione.  
  
"What?" A smile was on her face, laughter in her eyes.  
  
"British." He said, meeting her eyes.  
  
"British?!" She laughed. "My, how original. Was it because of the accent?"  
  
"Yeah" He smiled. "Well, it was either that or what the girls wanted which was H.P."  
  
"H.P?"  
  
With a straight face, "Stands for Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Did they—I mean—did they suspect"  
  
He crossed his arms. Shaking his head, "No see, the girls just thought that not only do I look the part minus glasses and scar, but also because for the first few weeks I often used the word muggle'. The girls are avid fans of the Harry Potter books."  
  
"I still can't believe that our reality is really their fantasy." Hermione shook her head, turning to place the photo frame down.  
  
"Is this" Hermione's eyes caught sight of a Stereo CD player.  
  
Harry leaned to the side and grinned. "Yep"  
  
"Can it play?" She asked, running her fingers over the machine.  
  
He walked over and after pressing a few buttons  
  
"There's this song it is my absolute favorite" He looked at her, practically gazing right into her soul, "Because it reminded me so much of what I had to leave behind"  


  
*When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad coz I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life*  


  
"May I have this dance?" He whispered, softly taking hold of her hand as he spun her around to face him.  
  
Hermione nodded, finding herself unable to say no to this man before her. Knowing that if she did, that were to be yet another regret she would have to live with.  
  


*When I look back on these days  
I hope to see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
for all my life  
  
*I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
and everywhere I am there you'll be*  


  
As they gently swayed to the music, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck, his own were delicately holding her waist, each holding on to each other, this moment, for as long as they can.  


  
*Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
*Your love made me make it through  
Oh I oh so much to you  
You were right there for me*  


  
"Hermione" He began, but she hushed him, softly placing her finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't, Harry I just want to dance with you" She whispered. "Be with you" Hermione also added, though her voice was much more quiet for as much as she needed to admit that, hopefully he had not heard her words.  
  
But the content smile on his face said otherwise  


  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
  
*I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
*Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me always  
  
*In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you  
For all my life  
  
*I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
*There you'll be*  
  


Even after the song came to an end, it began again because he had placed it on repeat. But even as the music continued, Hermione knew that the moment shared had ended.  
  
"I have to go" She softly cried, "I-I shouldn't have even come I shouldn't even be here"  
  
"But you are you're here with me in my arms" He whispered back, raising her chin so that he can look into her eyes.  
  
"Harry you're not the boy that you once were you're twenty-five years old" She cried miserably.  
  
"Hermione, whether I am seventeen or twenty-five or even a hundred no matter how old I am, I still love you" He confessed, wanting her to know how he felt before it was too late.  
  
"You're my teacher" She argued again.  
  
"I'll wait I've waited ten years to see you again, Mione. I can wait one more year"  
  
"I'm with Ron" Her tears began to fall.  
  
She hoped that with those words, Harry would stop raising her hopes and for a brief moment, it seemed as if he had given up  
  
"If you can tell me that you're in love with him. That you love him more than you can ever love me if you can say all that to me in the eyes"  
  
"You'll stop loving me?" She asked. It was cruel to ask such a thing, but she could not bare to have her hopes and dreams raised only to have them shattered again. She had done that once two years ago  
  
"I could never stop loving you." He declared with so much intensity that it scared, yet thrilled, her. "But but if Ron makes you happy I would do anything to see you happy and if being with him and loving him does so"  
  
Hermione lowered her gaze. Her chest heaving, her heart pounding. It took all the self control, all the strength, summoning up all the pain and anger and heartache to force her to say to him in the eyes  
  
"Ron has been there for me. He does make me happy and I love him, Harry. I love him in a way that does not compare to any of my feelings for you. I want to be with him. I choose him. I love him" Pausing for briefly, yet still locked in eye contact. "I'm in love with him."  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly widened as she uttered those words, for she startled herself with them. She did not surprise herself because those words were true, though on some level it was not, but she was more startled to realize that it was not Harry that would shatter her heart but her own stubbornness and fear that was causing her own heartache. Hermione scared herself as she spoke those empty words to Harry because for a brief moment in time she almost believed it herself!  
  
Not knowing how to recover from her self revelation, Hermione removed herself from Harry's hold and ran. She ran out, and thankfully he was not there to see her tears. Only when she made it safely back in to her four poster bed did she break down and cried.  
  
Harry would have gone off, wanting to know why Hermione fled. Those words, her declaration of love towards Ron if they were true, why did she run away and not give Harry the chance to wish her and Ron all the best? All right, wishing her and Ron the best was the most noble thing he could have done, though it would be quite dishonest on his part but still why did she run? Did she have something to hide?  
  
He would have gone off but  
  
"Harry."  
  
Alecentra had orbed her way into his room, half scaring him to death. Harry jumped, and turned around to see his mentor standing by his desk.  
  
"Alecentra! Damnit, you nearly scared the crap out of me!" Harry exclaimed, his American slang very bright at this moment.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex." He indicated to the door, "But I need to go see Hermione—"  
  
"It's about your friend. Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry stopped dead, gazing at Alecentra with disbelief that she even uttered his friend's name. Glaring a bit suspiciously, "What about Ron?"  
  
"Harry" Alecentra began, but not before taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Alecentra, please don't pull a Dumbledore on me! What's wrong with Ron? What do I have to know?"  
  
"Ron is a future Few. He's destined to be a Few which means that very soon, your friend Ron will die"  



	11. Guardian of the second Duel Realm Stone

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Guardian of the second Duel Realm Stone

"Hermione, did you ever imagine that someday you would marry Harry?"  
  
If Hermione had not been sitting down, nor was lucky enough to have a book in front of her to force herself to concentrate on, she would have lost her total composure. She looked at Ginny, who was giving her the most innocent, sincere look, which only made the situation that much more uncomfortable for Hermione.  
  
"I mean have you ever thought that someday you might get married to Harry?"  
  
"Ginny" Hermione began, sighing, "Harry and I we won't get married because the whole situation is impossible the idea of us getting married is completely preposterous and"  
  
"I know, I know you're not together. You're with Ron, Harry's old enough to be your older brother but I'm just asking"  
  
"Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just curious" Ginny softly replied. She sighed, then glanced upon a couple of tables besides them. Mainly the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione followed her young friend's gaze, then as if a enlightened dawn settled on her  
  
"Oh, Ginny don't tell me that you have taken a fancy to that git, Malfoy!"  
  
The sixteen year old blushed, "If given the chance Draco is quite cute"  
  
Hermione shuddered, "Ginny! Draco Malfoy ewww!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Hermione! That's what you said about Ron before you and him became an item! C'mon, I mean, at least give Draco a considerate once over give him an unbiased glance please? For me?"  
  
The seventeen year old sighed, "Okay for you" She looked ahead, regarding the slick blond devil himself.  
  
Malfoy was working away on a parchment, while his two goons stared obliviously into space. From Hermione's observation, Malfoy had grown over the past few years. He had let his hair grow longer and become more sleek and snow blond than ever. And just like Ron and Harry, Malfoy had allowed Quidditch to give him the athletic build body that actually caused some girls—not just Ginny—to swoon.  
  
"Hmm" Hermione found herself saying, then upon realizing that she was checking out the complete ass that would sneer "Mudblood" to her face, her eyes widened and her hand immediately covered her mouth.  
  
Ginny giggled fiercely, "Mione!" Her eyes were blazing with amusement. "You're blushing!"  
  
Hermione shook with revulsion. "Eww! Oh my God!" She shuddered even more. "Never again! Never!"  
  
"He's quite handsome" Ginny winked at Hermione, "If you give him the chance to be."  
  
"Never again!" Hermione cried, covering her eyes, placing her head down.  
  
"Oh, Mione"  
  
"I have enough problems already I don't need to be checking out that complete prat if Harry or even worse Ron were to find out"  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny gazed up, recognizing the voice immediately.  
  
Harry made his way up to the girl, "Hello, ladies. Hey, Ginny boy, you've grown up, haven't you? Let me guess, Ron has put out a warning among the male population now? Putting out immediate hits upon those guys giving you an undeserved once over?"  
  
Ginny, who was once the shy girl around Harry, laughed good and naturally. Rolling her eyes, "Knowing my brother definitely! He even almost gave poor Neville a black eye just for borrowing a quill from me!"  
  
"Ron" Harry sighed, smiling. "He's always been the protective type, if I recall." He quickly glance at Hermione upon that statement, but then moved his gaze upon both girls.  
  
"Well, there's a fine line, Professor Potter, between protective and obsessive!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yes there is" He trailed off, though the tone in his voice indicated much more than he gave away.  
  
Harry glanced around, "So, where is the old boy, eh? I really don't figure him to be the type of guy to leave his two ladies unattended with Mr. Malfoy within the same proximity after yesterday's lovely performance, I still believe that they are still foes of the sort?"  
  
"That's because I don't have anything truly to lose to that bastard"  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked up at the arrival of Ron. He had his broomstick slung over his shoulder, while his book bag was around the other. He quickly made his way towards them, though his eyes were staring daggers at Harry.  
  
Before Harry could speak, Ron dropped his bag and broom loudly next to Hermione, causing the vibrations to emit an obvious loud sound. This caused everyone in the Grand Hall to turn their heads towards them.  
  
"You have quite a way of making yourself known, Ron." Harry commented.  
  
"I thought we had an understanding yesterday, Professor Potter." Ron growled, placing a protective hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Understanding, yes. A complete agreeing understanding not likely." Harry's green eyes were sparkling mischievously.  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, obviously unaware of the mysterious exchange between the two men.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Harry then spoke in his authoritative mannerism, "I wish to speak to you for a moment in private."  
  
"I have a class soon, Professor." Ron gave Hermione this look, then turned to Harry. "We both do."  
  
"It's not a question, Ronald. I must speak to you at once." Harry strained himself from picking apart Ron's stubbornness.  
  
"It can certainly wait, Professor. We have Potions next and I doubt that Snape will excuse us for being late to his class. You know how he is remember, you used to be in our class." With that, Ron picked up his belongings, and stormed out of the Hall.  
  
Hermione followed him, then sighed. She got up, collecting her things.  
  
"Hermione," Harry spoke softly.  
  
"Professor Potter Ron is just worried about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherins not to mention that I have been pushing him in his studies there's a lot on his mind, so whatever it is you wish to speak to him about, I suggest that it wait until the end of the school term." Hermione met eyes with Harry upon saying those words. She gave him a helpless smile, then walked off to follow Ron.  
  
Harry watched her leave, a forlorn look in his eyes that was quite obvious to young Ginny.  
  
"She was so heartbroken when you left, Harry. Ron was there for her and loved her when she needed it most. You can't hate her for loving him back with as much dedication as he has given her."  
  
"I don't hate her, nor do I hate Ron, for loving each other." Harry spoke. He gave Ginny a small smile. "Well, I must be off. Have to get ready for my next class."  
  
"I'll see you later, Professor."  
  
"It was good talking to you again, Ginny. I hope to talk with you again." He squeezed her shoulder, beaming at the young lady before him.  
  
"Same here." Ginny returned the smile, then turned back to her parchment.  
  
Harry would have left right there and then, but as he glanced over at Ginny again, his eyes fell upon her parchment. His eyes widened, and he softly gasped at what was before him.  
  
"Ginny" He quickly sat down besides her, his eyes on her drawing.  
  
"Professor?" She regarded him, and was curious as to why he was staring at her drawing so intently.  
  
"What are you drawing, Ginny? Tell me." He spoke urgently.  
  
A bit self conscious, "Um I really don't know an amulet, I guess I actually saw it in a dream once and well," She passed the parchment to Harry, "It was in my hand and it was so beautiful after I woke up, the image stayed with me even now"  
  
Harry gazed from the drawing to Ginny, and kept on looking back and forth until a quiet revelation settled upon him. With a pleased smile, "You're the one."  
  
"What?" Her eyes gazed at him curiously.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, urgency in his voice. "Ginny, listen to me come with me at once please, this is very important"  
  
"What?" Her voice squeaked.  
  
"I need you to follow me. C'mon please, Ginny." His eyes were soft, yet very anxious and fierce.  
  
"Okay" She quietly replied, a bit fearful of the livid look in his eyes. Ginny stood up, gathering her things.  
  
Harry grasped onto her arm, leading her out of the Grand Hall. Harry knew that he was drawing a bit of attention to them, but time was of the essence. Especially now that he has found her.  
  
Once they were alone in his classroom, Harry stared hard at Ginny. "Hold out your dominate hand. That's the hand in which you use quite often, you got that?"  
  
Ginny held out her right hand, "Uh huh"  
  
"Close your eyes, and picture the amulet—this amulet, the one in your dreams—in your hand. Now as you are picturing it, a soft voice will whisper to you this incantation. To yourself, I want you to listen to those words and utter that incantation. You hear me? Give in to the words, the sensation. Don't be scared it's all right trust me, okay?"  
  
Though the urgency in his voice scared her, there was something so trusting, so natural in what he was asking her.  
  
These past few weeks, the amulet dream kept plaguing the youngest Weasley. Every night, she would have these dreams of a beautiful rich blue stone just within her grasp. And of another stone, yet it seemed to belong to this other man. A stranger that wasn't a stranger. Ever since those dreams came to her, Ginny felt a surge of confidence inside that she never knew she possessed. It was as if that stone, that amulet, gave her a strong power within her.   
  
Closing her eyes, she held out her hand and quietly allowed this power to grow within her  


  
~~~~**~~~~  
  


"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
Harry and Dumbledore, whom were in deep conversation in Dumbledore's office, were loudly interrupted by the storming in of one very angered Ron Weasley. Close behind were surprisingly both Hermione and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell did you do with my sister, Potter?!" Ron, though only an inch smaller in height than Harry, and the obvious age gap, lunged at his former friend with as much wrath and fury as a raged bull.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped, while Draco grabbed Ron, holding him back.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Ron growled.  
  
"Don't think so, Weasley." Draco replied, "It would do no good to attack the one person who knows the whereabouts of Ginny."  
  
"Where the hell is my sister?!"  
  
"Ronald, please" Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Calm down. Mr. Malfoy is right. It would do no good demanding an explanation in such an irrational way."  
  
"How can I calm down?! My sister is missing! No one has seen her! Her professors say that she hasn't been to class, and the last person she has been seen with is non other than the Famous Harry Potter—whom we all know for a fact that before his return that only two years ago has vanished without a trace himself!" His face was as red with anger as his own red hair. If there was one thing that Ron Weasley was infamous for, it was his very passionate, if at times uncalled for, temper.  
  
"Ron, just calm down, please" Harry spoke, concern in his eyes towards his friend. "If you just take a deep breath and sit down, I will explain to everything that I can concerning your sister's whereabouts."  
  
"Ron please, listen to him" Hermione suddenly spoke, her voice soft and soothing. Placing a hand on his arm, "Please just do it if not for me, than for Ginny."  
  
Ron challenged Harry with his eyes, determining whether or not he should trust his words. Deciding that he has nothing to lose, he closed his eyes and took that deep breath. Upon opening his eyes, he challenged Harry once more. "Don't give me a reason to just lunge at you right now and break your neck, Potter."  
  
"If you don't, I will, Weasley." Draco unexpectantly snarled as he helped Ron to a seat, though his eyes were also on Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry glanced questioningly at Dumbledore, wondering whether or not he should kick Malfoy out. But Dumbledore only acknowledged that it was perfectly all right for Draco to remain.  
  
Malfoy sat in the other seat, while Ron took the one that Harry once occupied. Hermione sat herself on the arm rest of Ron's chair, but just to spite Harry, Ron made sure that Hermione sat on his lap.  
  
Dumbledore sat back on his chair, while Harry remained standing. His eyes had caught Ron's intention, yet steadied his gaze upon Hermione. Hermione glanced from both Ron and Harry, and just sighed sadly.  
  
"Ginny is in safe hands, Ron. She's with a very good friend of mine whom I myself would trust my life with. In fact, she is the one person that for the missing two years I had to depend my life on. Ginny is with her right now, and I promise you, Ron, that she will be out of harm's way."  
  
"I want to know where the bloody hell is she. And why did she have to leave." Ron growled again, refusing to believe that Ginny was indeed safe until he had gotten the full details.  
  
"That I cannot tell you, Ron." Harry softly replied.  
  
"The hell you can't!" Ron attempted to shot up from his seat, but then remembered that Hermione was still on his lap and standing up abruptly would cause her harm.  
  
"Ron please" Hermione hushed him, lovingly place her arms around him.  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy stood up, his own eyes blazing. "Where is she?"  
  
"And why does her whereabouts concern you so, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Ron, though was obviously upset with Harry, managed to turn his furious eyes from Harry to Draco. "For once, I have to agree with Potter. Why are you so interested in my sister's absence?"  
  
Draco's eyes slint in frustration. "Does it matter why I'm concerned about Ginny? What matters is where she is and if she is fine!"  
  
"Malfoy, if in any way you lay a single finger on my sister, after I'm through with Potter, I will so hurt you!" Ron snarled at him.  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "All of you, stop it! I have had enough of all the resentment between you boys! It's not only childish but stupid! And for once, Malfoy has a point!" She looked at Harry, pleadingly, "Harry please, where is Ginny? And if you can't tell us where Ginny is, can you at least give us something that assures us that she is indeed safe and being well taken care of. Anything, Harry. Please"  
  
The moment Harry met with Hermione's brown eyes, he knew that he will never ever be able to resist her ever again. He knew that beyond the shadow of the doubt, Hermione was to be his one true weakness. He had never grasped that until now.  
  
Sighing, "Okay" His eyes looked upon Hermione's, "Just give me a moment." Harry closed his eyes, and held out his hands.  
  
Murmuring words and encircling his hands, Harry summoned up an enchanting crystal orb. The light shimmering from the orb nearly blinded Hermione, Draco and Ron. Harry soon opened his eyes and laid his hands below the orb, causing it to float mere inches from his palms.  
  
"There she's safe she's with Alecentra" He uttered, holding out the orb so that Hermione, Draco and Ron could gaze into it.  
  
Within the crystal object, they saw Ginny Weasley with the same woman that Hermione saw in Harry's picture frame. She seemed to be teaching young Ginny a few spells and a few other magical moves.  
  
"Within at least seventy-three days, which is two months and about thirteen days our time, Ginny will be one year older. She may return back to Hogwarts, but it is unlikely. Now as I was talking to Dumbledore, there will be a couple of necessary arrangements made. Dumbledore has sent an owl to your parents, Ron, concerning Ginny's absence. Technically, Ginny has been selected for a special assignment that is of grave importance. Though she will be gone for a short time, much will change"  
  
"You mean like the same changes that you went through, Potter?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as realization set in. She knew exactly what had happened to Harry, at least for the most part concerning where he was and partially why. If Ginny had also left with this Alecentra woman  
  
"So will she be gone for two years our time as well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Our time?" Draco and Ron caught what Hermione asked. Ron turned to Harry, "What the bloody hell did Hermione mean by our time'?"  
  
"It's quite complicated, Ron" Harry began.  
  
"Just spill, Potter." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Ginny is in a place," Harry began with much hesitation. "Where time moves faster than ours. As I have said, at least two months and a few days from now, Ginny will be one year older. As you have noticed with me, what I am saying is the ultimate proof. I am no longer the young man that I should have been with you three I have aged a few years same thing will happen to Ginny."  
  
Hermione gasped at the thought of young Ginny being older than her. For the past two years, she had become like the older sister Ginny never had. Now the roles might change  
  
Ron sat in his chair with disbelief. Through his protective nature, that had been his way of showing Ginny how happy he was to be her big brother. Now, it looks like she will play the older sibling role to not only him, but also to the twins, Fred and George!  
  
Malfoy well, a strange sensation filled his body at the thought of young Ginny aging much faster than him but the sensation was not as strong as the thought of not seeing the red hair girl for a long period of time.  
  
"So where exactly is she then?" Ron peered closer into the orb, watching his little—or soon to be older—sister with avid concern.  
  
"The most I can tell you America" Harry simply stated.  
  
"So you're telling me that she's going to pick up on that annoying American accent like you have, Potter?" Ron smirked, for giving Harry a sincere tease.  
  
"No doubt." Harry teased back by thickening his accent.  
  
"This is unbelievable" Ron sighed.  
  
"Yes it is but rest assured that Ginny is indeed safe. As far as her schooling is concerned, everything has been taken care of. Within no time, she will be back at Hogwarts for there are some still unfinished business here that I will be needing her for."  
  
Harry closed the orb by sealing his hands together. He gazed upon the three students before him, giving them a small smile. "Look, you don't have to take my word when I say that she is in good hands. But for now, you need to trust me and have faith that she is fine."  
  
"It's going to take a whole lot of time before any of us can ever trust you again, Potter." Ron spoke frankly. Glancing at Draco, "Well, at least for Hermione and I to trust you you never really had Malfoy's trust even before you left."   
  
Surprising everyone yet again, Draco had a small sincere smile on his face. "For once, I'm going to have to agree with Weasley."  
  
"Okay, now I must ask you to leave. Professor Potter and I still have some pressing matter to go over" Dumbledore stood up, "And I do believe that you three still have classes to attend?" He raised his eyebrow, giving them a knowing smile.  
  
Hermione stood up immediately, giving Dumbledore and Harry a small smile. "Thank you. At least we know that Ginny is okay. Right?" She gave Ron this look.  
  
Ron looked from Hermione to Harry. Reluctantly, he stood up, his eyes on Harry. "My sister is not in any type of danger, is she?"  
  
Harry just returned Ron's stare, then after a few seconds of silence, "She's safe, Ron. She's with Alecentra, and Alecentra will take care of Ginny."  
  
For some reason, that was not the answer Ron was looking for. He looked upon Harry with new suspicion. If Hermione had not placed her hand within his, Ron would still have stared down at Harry. "Ron c'mon if Harry—I mean—Professor Potter says that Ginny is in good hands, then she's in good hands. Please let's go"  
  
Harry watched as Hermione tug on Ron's hand, practically leading him out the door. She gave Harry this trusting, yet somewhat apologetic, look. He sighed as he watched them leave the room.  
  
Draco had stood up and remained in the office even at Hermione and Ron left. He gave Harry the same suspicious look that Harry knew only too well and turned to leave. However, he felt a strong hand clasp onto his shoulder.  
  
"Draco don't make me place a memory wipe spell on you." He heard Harry whispered to him dangerously. Draco turned, meeting eyes with the boy that he once, and even still, loathed. What he saw somewhat startled him for Harry's emerald eyes held so much wisdom and danger in them. He gave Draco a look which said "I know that you know some things you should not know."  
  
"What?" He found himself squeak in quiet fear.  
  
"During the time I was gone, I have grown to give you the benefit of the doubt. Draco, I have trust in you now. Hard to believe, but I do. Don't make me regret it." Harry said, releasing his hold on Draco.  
  
Draco gulped, nodded his head, then turned to leave.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore began.  
  
"He saw us, Albus." Harry watched Draco leave, then turned away to his former Headmaster. "Draco saw us, Ginny, Alecentra and I. He saw us"  
  


~~~~**~~~~  


  
"Harry I don't—I don't understand!" Ginny exclaimed, more confused than ever. She clutched the blue stoned amulet in her right hand, staring up at Harry with perplexed eyes.  
  
"Ginny, you are the one I've been—we've been—waiting for!" Harry pulled out his own amulet. "Look, Ginny. You're just like me I mean, you are the second guardian to the Duel Realm Stones!"  
  
"The what?! Duel Realm Stones?" She glanced from both Harry's amulet to the amulet within her own hand.  
  
Giving her a small smile, "I guess I should start from the beginning." He reached over for Ginny's amulet. Placing it around her neck, "With everything we do, there are always two choices to be made. Up or down, left or right, light or dark. There are two choices to everything. Because of that there existence two worlds. Ginny, there existence an alternative universe that is parallel to our own. Are you following me so far?"  
  
Ginny just nodded, though she still somewhat confused.  
  
He gave her a small smile, and laughed. "It's okay, Ginny. It took me a while to comprehend everything as well. But with time, you will understand it all including why I had to leave" He fell silent, his eyes downcast before raising them up to look into Ginny's eyes. "And why you must leave immediately as well."  
  
"What?!" She squeaked. Shaking her head, "No no, no, no, no! I—I can't!"  
  
"Ginny" His voice was calm, and eerily trusting. He gulped and felt a sudden sense of deja vu as he then said, "Yes, I can't tell you exactly why you must leave. And because of this lack of legitimate reason it will give you cause to stay but you can feel that inside of you that you must leave! Something inside of you has given you the reason to leave for it is the same reason that was inside of me, Ginny. You know I am right."  
  
His heart went out to the young woman before him. He knew exactly how she felt for he had felt the same way too. She was confused, scared, hesitant, yet also knew that she must do the hardest thing she had to do and that was to leave behind what has been like another home to her, including leaving the people she cherished most. Summoning up all the courage within her, Ginny held her head up and said, "If I have to leave I'm ready, Harry"  
  
"Ginny, no one is truly ready for something as big as this" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking at her squarely in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Alecentra orbed in, startling Ginny. Alecentra gave Ginny a kind smile that both comforted and scared her.  
  
"My, my is it just me or does everyone that I have ever met always give me that distrusting look?"  
  
"I believe that it is truly you, my dear Alex." Harry laughed. To Ginny, "Ginny, this is Alecentra. This is the woman that will teach and train you the magical lessons far beyond that can be taught here at Hogwarts." To Alecentra, "Alex, this is Ginny Weasley. The keeper of the second Duel Realm Stone."  
  
Alecentra smiled warmly at Ginny. She then turned to Harry, "Are you ready to take her to the alter world?"  
  
Harry nodded, then turned to Ginny. "Ginny?"  
  
The young lady glanced from Harry to this woman, Alecentra. Briefly gazing upon the amulet "Okay"  
  
Ginny held up her stone, facing the up. With her innermost instincts, "Alta uneria luminoso!" She cried.  
  
The amulet glowed a hauntingly blue, sending out a deafening whoosh of light to allow a portal to open up to them.  
  
Ginny gasped at the sight before, as well as the power within herself to cause such magic. She glanced at Harry, giving him this stunned "Did I do that?" look.  
  
Harry laughed, smiling a proud grin at the young lady. "It's alright, Ginny." Placing a hand on the small of her back, "I'll wait for you on the other side," Holding up his own white stone, "I need to hold up the portal on the other side in order for you to pass. That's why they are called the Duel Realm Stones. Someone always needs to help keep the door open." He cast a smile at Alecentra, "You got her?"  
  
Alecentra nodded, "Just go, Harry."  
  
He winked at Ginny, "I'll see you on the other side, kiddo." With that, he bounded into the portal.  
  
In a blink of an eye, he had vanished. Ginny just gasped and stared at where he had disappeared.  
  
"Luminoso uneria alta!" Ginny heard Harry proclaim from the other end, causing the portal to change from the deep blue of Ginny's amulet to the brilliant white that was Harry's own.   
  
Alecentra smiled at Ginny's perplexed look. "It's okay, Ginny. This means that Harry is now holding up the portal on the other end."  
  
Ginny sighed with relief. She placed her hand back down, tucking the amulet under her robe, then took a tentative step towards the portal. Looking at Alecentra, "Just jump right in?"  
  
Alecentra nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. She was about to say more, but her eyes momentarily flickered onto something behind Ginny.  
  
"Alecentra?" Ginny softly called out, concerned. "You are coming with me, right?"  
  
The woman shook it off, though her eyes still remained on something within the shadows of the classroom. Not wanting to worry the young lady, she turned back and smiled at Ginny. "Yes, yes I am coming with you come now just jump right in there, I'm right behind you"  
  
Ginny gulped, took a deep breath, then bounded right in there. Alecentra remained in front of the portal, contemplating whether or not she should  
  
"Alecentra!" She heard Harry cry out. "Come now!"  
  
She stood there once more, then quickly vanished just as the portal closed up.  
  


~~~~**~~~~  
  


"Alecentra had seen him, Dumbledore. She saw Draco watching us watch Ginny as she used the stone. Do you realize just how dangerous those stones can be if they were to fall into the wrong hands?"  
  
"I am sure that Mr. Malfoy would not release such information, especially since he knows not of its true importance, Harry." Dumbledore assured his young protegee.  
  
"I would not be so sure, Albus." Harry sighed his eyes on the door. "I would not be so sure"  



End file.
